Hek's Secret Weapon
by Necrorizah
Summary: Councilor Vey Hek is invading other universes. He is taking Grimm from Remnant and augmenting them to fight for him. On a normal mission, a squad of Tenno is sent to Remnant during one of his intrusions. Now Volt and his squad must find a way to escape and defeat Hek before he takes over the Sol System! R&R. T for minor sexual references and language. Rating may change.
1. Mission Gone Wrong

**Chapter 1**

Mission Gone Wrong

I woke up to the sound of a loud alarm going off. I got up from my bed in the Storm Barracks in The Night Blades' clan Dojo. I quickly put on my Immortal skin Volt Warframe. It had the Eos attachments and the Storm helmet. I had the clan's symbol, a black Nikana on my right shoulder (like the rest of the clan) and the Emblem of the Hunt on the other. I had an Imperator Syndana and my suit's colors were red and black with red energy. I grabbed my Amprex, Angstrum, and Dragon Nikana; all of which followed the same color scheme. I ran out into the halls to find many of the other clan members dashing through the halls to the Clan Grandest Hall. I followed them into the center of the Dojo.

When I got there, our Warlord Excalibur stood in front of the screen on the wall, Lotus sitting patiently at the other end. Excalibur had a pure black Excalibur Prime Warframe with a black Imperator Syndana and only had a pure black Dragon Nikana, the signature weapon of The Night Blades. Soon, the entire clan of 50 Tenno stood before the screen, waiting for Lotus to speak.

"My fellow Tenno, Vey Hek has appeared again. He has been kidnapping your brothers. We do not know why, but we believe that this is the reason," Lotus put up a picture of several creatures that resembled earthlike ones, but were much larger and were all red and black with white masks. They had armor on them with Grineer design. My fellow clan mates started speaking amongst themselves. Lotus waited for them to stop.

"These creatures have abilities that mimic those of Zanuka from the Alad V crisis. I have chosen you, Night Blades, to find and destroy these abominations once and for all. I am sending coordinates now," Lotus then disappeared from the screen. We all waited for Excalibur to speak.

"I know you all must be anxious, Hek has proven to be a formidable enemy in the past. But we have defeated him before, so we will do it again!" Excalibur shouted. We all started cheering. When the cheering died down, he continued.

"Several of these creatures have appeared in the Ceres system. I will assign your squads to each of the locations of these monsters," Several squad names paired with coordinates were on the screen. My squad, Storm, was assigned to the Draco region of the Ceres system. I rushed back to the barracks to gather my squad.

When I arrived, Hydroid and Zephyr were already there waiting for me because I was squad leader. Hydroid had the Triton helmet with an Asa Syndana and was two dark hues of blue. He had an Attica, Pyrana, and Dragon Nikana. Zephyr was grey and dark green and had the Cierzo helmet. She had a Cernos and a Ballistica with the same melee as the entire clan. I acknowledged them with a nod and they nodded back. I began sharpening my blade.

"Where's Banshee?" Zephyr asked after a few minutes. I instantly stopped sharpening at the mention of her name. I will admit that I do have a _minor_ crush on her, but I always push it away, afraid it will affect the clan.

"I have no idea," I replied.

"Funny, you don't usually lose track of her," Hydroid commented. Zephyr chuckled at that. I had told them so they wouldn't tell her. They teased me, but kept their mouths shut around her. Teasing was better than telling.

"Maybe you should use your fifth ability, track Banshee," Zephyr managed to say through her giggles. They both broke out into full on laughter. I glared at them through my helmet.

"What's all the laughing about?" A voice from the door said.

I looked at the door and there she was. She had the Reverb helmet and a Yamako Syndana with the Edo armor attachments. Her colors were black and yellow. She had a Paris and the Haikou throwing stars. I stood up and fully faced her.

"Oh, Zephyr just came up with a joke that only Hydroid found funny," I looked at the Tenno in question who was still stifling her laughter.

"What was it?" Banshee asked.

"I found it offensive, and you would too," I lied to her. We were only teenagers, and it seemed that the intensive training didn't suppress the immaturity of the two Tenno.

"Yeah I can see that," She said, putting her hand on her chin "so, when are we departing for the mission?"

"I guess-"I began before I was cut off.

"_Storm Squad report to the hangar immediately, I repeat, Storm Squad report to the hangar immediately,"_ Excalibur said over the intercom.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked, pointing at the speaker. We all got our weapons and ran to the hangar where Excalibur was waiting for us at our ship.

"Alright Storm Squad, this is a simple assassination mission, you took down a Zanuka so this should be no different. You are my best squad. Good luck, and don't die," He said to us before walking off. We looked at each other and entered our claustrophobic compartments.

-6 hours later, Grineer shipyard-

We arrived at the shipyard and the ship dropped us at an open area in the yard. I deployed my Helios sentinel, which had the Ictus attachments and matched me. Hydroid had a custom Carrier with Para skin and attachments. Zephyr had a Djinn with the mandible mask, chrysalis wings and thorax tail. Banshee had a Dethcube with the mech head, jet wings, and capsule tail.

We all started running with the minimap towards our objective. We hacked through the ranks of Grineer, slashing and shooting and stabbing. When we all stood outside the door to the room where the target was, a huge bear-like creature with cybernetic parts charged through the door. We all dodged and noticed that it had cannon similar to Sargus Ruk's on its shoulder. We all jumped around, dodging the bouts of flame and claw attacks, slashing at us but to no avail.

"Oh hello Tenno, pleasure to see you here. I see you found my new toy," Vey Hek taunted from a catwalk above us. We just continued on hacking at its exposed flesh, only to get blocked by heavy shields.

"Nothing's working!" I shouted, trying my best to hack through the armor.

"This is all so entertaining, but I must do my job," He pulled out a remote and pushed a button, causing several metal spheres came out of the bear's back, rolling like Seeker explosives. One swiftly attached to my chest, knocking me over. I tried to pull it off, but it stuck like glue.

"Bye-Bye Tenno scum," He said, pressing another button.

Suddenly, a bright flash came and my ears started to ring. I stumbled around, smacking into something. I rolled on the ground, holding my temples as if it would calm my sharp headache. I felt like I had just been teleported by a Grineer Commander while I simultaneously got hit on the head by a Jat Kittag.

When the pain subsided and my eyes and ears cleared up, I looked around. I was in a cavern, and it appeared to be a lot like a bear den. My teammates were rolling on the floor, holding their temples like I had been doing. We all appeared to be in nests.

'Okay, what's going on here?' I thought.

I shook that away, my squad needed me now. I went over to Banshee and pressed the button on the bottom of her helmet. The helmet dissolved away like a dead infested. Her long black and yellow hair cascaded down her back, also revealing her pale complexion. I thought she looked beautiful. Soon, she opened her amber eyes. She quickly realized that her helmet was missing.

"Why did you take off my helmet?" She demanded.

"The helmet is tight-fitting. It increased pressure on your head, so I took it off so it could clear up faster," I told her, but there was also the reason that I wanted to see her face again. She seemed pleased with my response. I removed my helmet and we waited for the other two to snap out of it. I had short black hair that had red tips with one red eye and one grey eye. We didn't talk to prevent them from feeling more pain. Soon after, Hydroid and Zephyr stood up.

"Oh, so you help her and not us?" Zephyr said angrily.

"Remember when you destroyed that cracked glass from the other room and almost killed me last mission?" I asked smugly, crossing my arms "revenge,"

The two grumbled, knowing it was the teasing too. They removed their helmets, leaving all of our faces exposed. Zephyr had grey hair with dark green splotches and grey eyes. Her face was in a constant smirk, reflecting her personality. Hydroid had blue hair that was light at his scalp, but got darker to the tip. He had deep blue eyes.

Footsteps from the front of the cave attracted our attention to the entrance. We all pulled out our primaries and aimed toward the sound. Soon four girls came into our peripheral vision. They all were dressed in one color, one red, one white, one black and one yellow.

"Identify yourselves!" I shouted at them, powering up my Amprex, causing electricity to crackle all over it.

"Umm, well… my name's Ruby," The red one said.

"I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the-"The white one began arrogantly.

"Next," Hydroid shouted with a bored expression. Weiss glared at him. Zephyr stifled a laugh.

"Blake," The black one said, still holding her katana towards us.

"I'm Yang!" The yellow one said, surprisingly enthusiastic about her current situation.

"State your purpose," I ordered.

"Well, we were coming here on an average Grimm extermination but, obviously we can't do that," Ruby said, scratching her head.

"Stand down," I ordered my team. We lowered our weapons and walked up to them. There was a long silence.

"Well, this is awkward," Zephyr said bluntly. Everyone except me, Banshee and Blake laughed.

"Well, why are you here?" Blake asked us, ignoring the rest of the group.

"We were on an assassination mission in the Draco region of the Ceres system at a Grineer shipyard, fighting Councilor Vey Hek's augmented bear creature when he attached some devices to us that transported us to this cave," I explained. Blake stared at us.

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed.

"That means that we are in another star system," I said to no one. Banshee looked at me bewildered.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Everyone in the Sol system knows Hek. Also, they have no affiliation with any faction," I gestured to the girls "everyone has a faction on the Sol system," I explained my logic.

"Then where are we?" She asked me.

We both looked at Blake, who was still the only one paying attention to our conversation. She looked at me, then Banshee.

"You are on Remnant," She told us. We looked at each other.

"You probably want to follow us, if you stay here you will get attacked by Grimm," She said to us. We nodded and I pulled out my Dragon Nikana. I grinded it against a rock, creating a painful noise that got the other group's attention.

"We're leaving," I said.

"Where are we going?" Hydroid asked.

"Beacon Academy," Blake said, taking the lead "it's a combat school where we learn to fight these Grimm on Remnant," We walked along until Ruby broke the silence.

"So, what are your names?"

"Volt."

"Banshee."

"Zephyr."

"Hydroid."

Long silence…

"What?" Ruby asked.

"What kind of names are those? Don't you have last names?" Weiss asked.

"What? Problem?" Zephyr asked.

"We were in cryopods for a thousand years, give us a break!" Hydroid threw his arms in the air.

"Then how did you get your names?" Yang asked.

"Our Warframes," I said.

"What?" Ruby asked. I used my Shock ability on a nearby tree, setting it on fire. They all looked on in shock, no pun intended.

"These suits aren't just for show, they do cool stuff too," Hydroid said, using Tempest Barrage on the tree to stop the fire.

"Hey, only you can prevent forest fires!" Zephyr said, causing the whole group to laugh.

"What about your weapons? Are they as cool as your suits?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby, you would ask about their weapons," Yang teased. Ruby pouted at her.

"Well, our melee weapons don't do much, they're just swords. Our guns and bows however, may interest you," I said, pulling out Amprex "This is Amprex," I fired it at a tree, frying it again.

"For Lotus' sake man, you're not Ember, cool it with the fires!" Hydroid scolded, putting it out again. Everyone laughed.

"And this is Angstrum," I said, pulling out my secondary. I charged it up and practically vaporized a tree.

"Well that's a bit better," Zephyr chuckled. Ruby was now drooling.

"Well I guess I'm next, well this is Paris," Banshee said, pulling out her bow and showing it off. We went down the line, showing off out weapons and their functions. Weiss and Blake were more pleased with the simple weapons like Paris and Cernos, Yang took a liking in Pyrana, and Ruby pretty much passed out each time a new weapon was drawn.

"I mean, we have the Dragon Nikanas as a symbol for our clan, but we have other melee weapons from before we joined the clan, and we always have them with us," I explained, pulling out my Reaper Prime. We then showed off our extra melee weapons. Banshee had a Glaive Prime, Zephyr had Ankyros Prime, and Hydroid had Nami Skyla.

"Wow guys, you are really interesting," Blake said, looking us over the eighth time.

"Maybe you could tell us a bit about where you come from," Weiss offered.

"Strap in for a long story," Zephyr sighed. We explained the Orokin Empire and its fall, the appearance of the Grineer and Corpus and their endless war, the Tenno's battle to protect the remaining Orokin artifacts, and the terror of the Stalkers. They then started explaining their world to us, about Dust, Grimm, and the role of hunters and huntresses.

"It seems that even though we are so very different, and that we come from totally different places, we are so very similar," Banshee inquired.

"Inspiring," Zephyr said sarcastically, causing everyone but Banshee to laugh. She just scowled at the air Tenno.

"Wait, what's that?" Zephyr asked, pointing at a spire poking out of the treeline.

"That is Beacon Academy," Weiss said as it came into full view. We all looked on, unimpressed.

"Am I supposed to be surprised or something?" Hydroid asked.

"Yeah, this is pretty crap," Zephyr said bluntly.

"Our clan Dojo is more than twice that size," Banshee put them down.

"_One_ of our rooms is half of that," I emphasized the word 'one'. A mixture of surprised and envious faces looked on at us.

"Well suck it up, that's where we're going," Yang said, beginning to climb the steep road to the school.

"See you at the top!" Zephyr said with a two finger salute, using her Tailwind ability to fly straight to the top.

"Cya!" I said, using Speed several times in a row to run straight up the cliff. I saw Banshee fire a grappling arrow at the top, using it to zip straight up to me. I helped her up and we sat and waited for the others to reach us. We began discussing our thoughts about the current situation and our opinions of our new friends.

"Y-you *wheeze* guys s-suck," Hydroid coughed out.

"Suck it up, cupcake. We still have to get inside," I talked down to him. He looked like he died right there. We followed the girls through the various halls and courtyards to reach a rather simple door with an engraved golden plate above it that said 'Professor Ozpin'.

"You wait out here, we'll call you in when we need you," Ruby said, guiding the other girls inside. After about 30 seconds, Ruby called us in.

"Did you really need to keep us out there for a few seconds? Why not just call us it in the first place?" Zephyr asked Ruby. She just shrugged.

"*Ahem*" A man in green at a desk at the front caught my attention.

"Who might you be," He asked me calmly, sipping some coffee.

"My name is Volt, and I am leader of Storm Squad of the Night Blades clan," I identified myself "and this is Zephyr, Hydroid and Banshee," I pointed to the respective person.

"I am Professor Ozpin; I am the headmaster of this school. I invite you to attend Beacon because as Ms. Rose told me, you have no real home," He offered "but you must explain all of the information that you have supplied team RWBY here to me,"

"Zephyr, Hydroid, explain now," I ordered.

"What have we done to you?" Hydroid complained. I ignored him and walked on. As I walked past Zephyr, she whispered into my ear.

"You just want some alone time with Banshee," She snickered. I scowled at her. It was true, and if I couldn't connect to our Dojo, or even the clan in general, I could forget my worries about my feelings affecting the clan. When Banshee and I left the office, I got an idea.

"Banshee, do you have your clan key?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" She pulled it out.

"I want to test something," I said, taking the key and activating it. It created a portal that lead to the Clan Hall. We went inside and took the key with us.

Inside the base was silent. We looked around the halls and found nothing. No one was there.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I shouted. No response. Everything was exactly the same. Same halls. Same rooms. Same everything. But no one was there. It was extremely creepy. There was only one logical explanation for this.

"Banshee, I hate to break it to you," I stopped and sighed. She looked at me "but we're in a different universe,"

**DUN DUN DUN! I hope you guys like the new story, I had to take a break from Distant Echoes because I hit writer's block and lost interest, so this is the replacement. Anyways, review and tell me what you think of it, and tell me what to do. Necrorizah OUT!**


	2. What?

**Chapter 2**

What?

"What?" Banshee said in utter disbelief.

"That's the only reason I could come up with for this," I gestured around me.

"How did you get that?" She asked, still in a state of shock.

"Well, our clan Dojo is here, but our clan isn't. The Void was recreated in this dimension when the Orokin made it because it has to exist in both places. Also, have you noticed how similar Ozpin is to Excalibur?" I explained.

"Well, he talks the same, looks the same, and acts the same. He even owns this school, which shows he is skilled at combat," She thought out loud.

"Exactly. He must be an alternate version, meaning that we are in another universe," I said. Banshee soaked in this information.

"So, what you're saying that we have severed all connections to our system, right?" She asked.

"Yep."

"So we are not bound by the clan anymore?"

"Where are you going with this?" I knew exactly where she was going with this.

"No rules?!" She seemed excited. I was hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I just said that," I was trying to contain myself. Then all of a sudden, she bolted away to Excalibur's restricted garden. I sighed and decided to tell the rest of the squad the news.

-Later-

"Someone's mad," Hydroid smirked.

"Umad bro?" Zephyr teased.

I had just told the other two about the new universe and even how Banshee acted afterwards, which I immediately regretted. I just hope that nobody was around to hear my gigantic regretful sigh that I let out when they bombarded me with teases.

"Why do I keep doing this to myself?" I asked no one in particular.

"Doing what?"

We all looked at the door to find all of team RWBY staring at us through the door. My torturers looked at me.

"Just tell them," I waved my hand at them "and stab me while you're at it," They ignored my last comment.

"Volt likes Banshee," They said in unison, smirking. The four girls looked at us for a second blinking.

"Aww-"Yang began.

"I swear to Lotus, if you start, I will electrocute you so much you will jump off a cliff," I said murderously while pointing Amprex at her. She backed up, wide eyed with her hands in the air.

"Well, what should we do about it," Blake asked.

"First of all," I put my index finger in the air "don't tell anyone who might tell her. Two, do not tell her yourselves. Three, help me,"

"What do we get?" Weiss asked, narrowing her eyes.

"You get all of the seconds between now and my confession that I don't turn you to ashes," I said sadistically, getting up in her face with fake a smile for effect.

"Whoa man, I know that we agreed on the not burning trees part, but people are off limits," Hydroid joked, ruining the mood I was trying to create. I glared at him before leaving and entering the Dojo. I went down the elevator and entered the Bio Lab to find the most horrible thing to kill them with. Our clan Dojo was organized in a pyramid of power. The recruits were at the bottom; the newer people next, then the mid-level, and then experienced, then Excalibur. I was experienced, of course. Labs were on the mid-level floor. Just as I started making the Embolist, the door opened behind me.

"Sorry, just needed some time to think about… something," Banshee apologized "What are you doing?"

"Making an Embolist to kill the other two idiots on our team slowly and painfully," I said with bitterness still in my voice.

"What's got you so sadistic?" She asked with a hint of fear.

"Tell me what you were thinking about first. Then I will tell you," I said, turning away from the build queue.

"It's kind of embarrassing…" She looked away a bit, a slight pink covering her face.

"Can't possibly be as bad as me," I said bluntly "at least tell me what or who it involves,"

"Well it involves you," She said quietly, looking away more.

"Spit it out then, don't leave me hanging!" I said uncharacteristically. Then I felt a mysterious force wash over me and she moved her lips, but I didn't hear what she said. She seemed to blurt it out and look completely away. I waited for the force to wear off and then spoke.

"Wait till' later to use Silence, and from what I've gathered, you will probably want it," I assured her.

"I don't know how to say it," She slumped over.

"Well, what I have to say is probably similar, if not the same, as you," I motivated her. She perked up a bit, my comment giving her the confidence needed to say what she was going to say. She took a deep breath in and out.

"Okay, I got this," She said staring at her feet. Then she looked up. I looked at my wrist as if I had a wristwatch, signifying my limited patience.

"Volt, I love you," She took a breath and held it in, waiting for my response. I decided to screw with her and sat there, emotionless, for a few seconds. Then I let a small smile sneak onto my face. Banshee exhaled, relieved that the feeling was mutual.

"If you're wondering why I was so angry, I had told Hydroid and Zephyr about my feelings long before, just in case they found out later and told you. I didn't want my problems affect the entire clan," I admitted "I just had to tell team RWBY because those two just had to tease me in the _central garden,_"

"Oh, that sucks" Banshee sympathized poorly.

"Also, you didn't have to keep your feelings all bottled up like that, you can have relationships in the clan. Even some recruits are exploiting that," Banshee said like it was nothing. I looked up at her with a look of disbelief on my face.

"How did you know that?" I said, still internally scolding myself.

"It's in the clan signup guidelines. A lot of things that you wouldn't expect are in there," She continued to startle me.

"Who reads those?" I asked in disbelief. She was just full of surprises today.

"I do," I gave her a look that asked 'why?' "what? I was bored,"

"That's not how to solve boredom, that's how you get it," I stated.

"Well, if you want to learn Excalibur's sense of humor, go there," She half chuckled, half shuddered.

"What are we going to do about our current relationship?" Banshee asked after a long pause.

"I think we should just stay here for the rest of the day and night. Zephyr will know what it means. She knows not to tell. Plus, we can come and go as we please because we have our clan keys, they don't. We just need some privacy," I suggested. Banshee agreed and we decided to go back to the barracks to practice our new relationship in peace. We mostly just cuddled up on the bed, enjoying each other's presence. That was about it.

Probably four or five hours later, Banshee fell asleep. I got an idea and slowly peeled myself away from her. I went over to a small table and started sketching a blueprint. When I finished, I went over to the foundry and started construction on it. The machine estimated an 8 hour construction process. I went back to bed and crawled back in next to Banshee, slowly falling asleep.

-Next morning-

I awoke first, happily sitting in bed for a few seconds, just enjoying my new girlfriend's presence._ "I can get used to this"_ I thought. After a few minutes, I decided to go check on my project. I made it to the foundry and saw that it was done. I grabbed the two objects and took them back to the room. When I returned, Banshee was starting to wake, clearly displeased by my disappearance.

"Why did you leave?" She pouted cutely.

"Well, I think you will like my reason," I held up the result of my project. It was a type of chest piece similar to the Eos, but in the center was a small button that represented an Orokin Laser Plate.

"What is it?" She asked, not really impressed by it.

"Well, it's a device that acts like a Void Key in the fact that it teleports you, but instead of brining you to a set location, it takes you to the other one," I said, tossing it to her.

"Wow, that's awesome! Thank you Volt!" She jumped over and hugged me from the side and nuzzling into me, taking me by surprise. I eventually recovered.

"Also, if someone besides you or me touches the buttons, it sends them to a Tower 4 Void mission," I added matter-of-factly.

"Oh you sneaky little bugger," She responded in an unintended seductive tone, her body movements not helping at all. My eyes widened and I backed up behind one of the planters in the room.

"What were you trying to do with that?" I asked fearfully, poking my head out.

"Wha- wait, nonononono! I didn't mean that!" She waved her hands in front of her, blushing heavily after realizing what she had just done.

"Anyways, forgetting what just happened, I think we should go back and find out what we're going to do about our current situation and Hek," I suggested. Banshee nodded, still recovering from her blush, and we used our Keys to go back.

When we returned, we walked out of the portal right in front of a blonde boy with his mouth wide open in shock. I looked at Banshee and she nodded.

"Sup," I gave him a half nod. He just fainted right there. I sighed and just walked around him through the halls. Banshee and I activated our helmets to see the minimap because the map would lead us to our teammates. As we walked the halls, we passed many students that gave us sideways looks and untrusting glares. I ignored this and just pursued my objective.

We eventually tracked them down to a small room inside a long hall way with a lot of other doors. It didn't open automatically, so I looked for an access panel. I was frustrated so I slammed my fist on the door. The wood cracked, but didn't break. Then Hydroid came from inside, looking to see who it was.

"What's all the smashing about?!" He asked me, not bothering to ask where we were last night (Zephyr you little…).

"I couldn't figure out how to open this door," I said in a frustrated tone. Hydroid tried to stifle his laughter, but he failed and broke into a full on hysterical laugh.

"What's so funny?" A voice from inside asked.

"Volt hit the door because he didn't know how to open it!" He managed to get out, causing everyone in the room to laugh, which consisted of Zephyr and Hydroid, team RWBY, and three people I didn't know. I glared at all of them, noticing that even when they finished, they didn't ask where I was last night (Zephyr I hate you).

"Yeah, and before you ask, I already told everyone that you spent the night in your cozy little fuck mansion with your new girlfriend," I wanted to die right there. Zephyr smirked and prepared for the beating of her life.

"Keyword: _new_. We did nothing if that's what you're wondering," I at least stopped that. I was glad I had my helmet on. Just as I was going to kick Zephyr in the face, the intercom became active.

"_Team Storm, please report to my office immediately,"_

"Oh yeah, we just signed up for this school and now we're attending, so we're a team," Zephyr said, bracing for impact.

I backhanded her as I turned around and went straight back to where we came from. I led the group, Banshee next to me, Zephyr holding her cheek in pain behind us, and Hydroid trying to seem not guilty in the back. When we walked back we got even weirder looks, one kid even got in our way to study us before I walked right over him.

When we made it to the office, Ozpin was sitting there with one of the few advanced technologies of the world in his hands, a Scroll. He was scrolling (no pun intended) through lots of photos and law enforcement reports. We waited patiently in attention for him to speak. He stopped at a picture and turned it to us.

"Do you recognize this?" The picture showed a shadowy figure of a resurrected ursa walking the woods.

"Hek got them too? They're the best stealth team in our system! No one can find them! I can't even find them at lunch!" Hydroid said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Ozpin calmly asked, ignoring Hydroid's remark.

"That's the product of one of my clan mates Nekros', abilities, Shadows of the Dead. His squad must be with him," I said.

"They would be our friends, but no one sees them. Ever," Zephyr added to Hydroid's conversation.

"Would you please find them; they are causing the civilians to be scared for their lives," Ozpin waved us off to go find them.

"Where is-"Hydroid looked like he just realized something "oh yeah, that's a stupid question," I rolled my eyes and just set the other squad as capture targets.

-Two Hours Later-

"Where are they?!" Hydroid shouted into the air. We were in a forest, their ideal hiding location. We had just walked around and tried to find them, my capture targets bouncing around in random locations and marking other things. I just turned them off. Hydroid had the least patience, losing it immediately. Zephyr fell right behind him there. I had managed to hold on a lot longer, but got frustrated, and Banshee was fidgeting slightly, letting me know she was losing it.

"I have an idea, split up into groups of two and you guys go have some fun, and we go off and continue our search. That way, they will either target us for lesser numbers and then realize it's us, or go for you because who would pass up that blackmail material?" Zephyr's ridiculous idea made me stop in my tracks and blush heavily under my helmet.

"First of all, our relationship isn't that serious, we haven't even kissed yet. Second of all, you're just going to sneak around and watch," Banshee seemed unaffected by the comment, easily countering it.

"Foiled again!" Zephyr snapped her fingers in mock disappointment.

"But it definitely would help both of us 'blow' off some steam, if you know what I mean," Hydroid said suggestively. I officially got pissed and went to punch him in the face. My arm stopped before its destination, confusing me. I looked and saw an ornamental glove stopping me. I traced it to its source and saw our objective.

Loki Prime (or as we call him, Prime) shook his head. He was a mute, no one knew why, but he was. He had Loki Prime with default colors, Wyrm Prime, Bo Prime, Burston Prime and Lex Prime. He only used Prime equipment; he even refused to use the clan Nikana due to its lack of relation to the original Orokin. He waved and three figures stepped out of the shadows.

The rest of the squad was equipped with the same weapons and other things. They were all pure black, only had black kunai, the Dragon Nikana, black Shade sentinels with Coltek accessories and Dread. Prime was the only exception. Saryn had the Chlora helmet, Ash had the Locust helmet, and Nekros had the Rakins helmet with the Mortos Syndana. They all had their corresponding Immortal skins. Ash, the voice of the leader, spoke.

"I would like to say hello on behalf of our leader, Volt," I shook hands with Prime.

"I'm really scared of Hek now, he caught you, who knows what he's capable of," Banshee commented.

"Well, it seemed that Hek had a kind of Snakelike creature with two heads that easily discovered us because of its sense of smell," Ash explained.

"Well, if we're exchanging information, I found out that Hek didn't just change our location, he changed our _dimension_. I was able to enter our Dojo, but no one was there," I gave a bit of information of my own. Ash pondered on this for a while.

"Does this mean that we are the only Tenno here?" Ash asked.

"Yeah."

"Well in that case…" A female voice from Prime's direction said. I looked behind him and no one was there. He deactivated his helmet for the first time, or should I say _she_. In Prime's suit was a beautiful middle aged woman with golden blonde hair and striking yellow eyes. She had a gold Orokin symbol on her forehead. All I could do was stare in disbelief. We were all in shock from the discovery. Hydroid was hit the hardest, in more ways than one.

"What is it Hydroid?" She asked him sweetly, obviously trying to mess with him. He fainted right there. Everyone laughed, and I took the opportunity.

"YEAH! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW! ME! HA! YEAH!" I shouted in his unconscious face. Everyone started laughing harder, completely taking everyone away from the fact that Prime was not only not mute, Prime was also older than us. And a girl. Kinda important. We all took a while to calm down, so long that Hydroid could have woken up so we could do it again.

"Now that that's over, why did you go mute? Could we have at least known your real gender?" I asked Prime, picking up Hydroid's unconscious body as we began to return.

"No, that would give away my identity to someone who would love to kill me," She said seriously.

"Why did you give it away here?" Ash asked.

"Because you don't know and you wouldn't kill me for it," Prime explained.

"Who wants you dead?" Saryn was curious.

"Surprisingly, The Lotus wants me dead," Everyone gasped.

"Why? Why would our greatest ally want you to die?" Ash asked.

"I remember. I remember what happened before we went into cryopods. That's why I use Orokin gear and equipment. I remember how the Tenno used to be. I know the Stalkers' pain," Prime was just full of surprises today.

"Why would you bring up the Stalkers?! Those horrible monsters of beings," Nekros finally spoke up.

"Have you ever heard of the Codes of Gun and Blade?" Prime asked. Everyone shook their heads no.

"They were the original code of the Tenno. They were laws that said that a true Tenno should kill as few as possible to complete his or her mission. There once were no extermination missions or defense. We would either just steal supplies or escort an important artifact out of the location. This is the code of the Stalkers. They are Tenno who still know these laws and know they are more honorable than the ones Lotus teaches us. The Stalkers hunt us because we kill too many. They are saving thousands by killing few," Prime gave us a little history lesson.

"That doesn't explain why Lotus hates you," Zephyr chimed in.

"Well, Lotus fears I will spread the code and bring Tenno against her and rally up the Stalkers to bring her down, so she's hunting me. That evil woman is trying to use the Tenno to kill off all of the other factions to give her ultimate control over the system and endless power over us. Lotus even betrayed the Tenno before we were put in cryopods," Prime spat out Lotus' name like a curse.

"So the real enemy is Lotus, and you want to kill her so the old code can be the real one," Hydroid chipped from over my shoulder. He had probably woken up a while ago and was just using me to get out of walking.

"Aw bro," He groaned. I threw him on the ground.

"Stand and walk. You have legs, use them," I ordered. He groaned and stood up, pouting like a five year old who wasn't allowed to have ice cream.

"So anyways, where have you been staying?" Prime asked.

"Well, there was this combat school that the people who found us attended, so we got accepted in," I said just as Beacon came into view.

"Is that it?" She pointed at the school, completely unimpressed.

"Yeah, it's really small," I admitted.

"Two of the replicated tower rooms are as big as it," Nekros pointed out.

"It will suffice," Ash tried to mask his disappointment.

"Hey Hydroid," I smirked.

"What are you going to do to me now?" He sounded depressed, just waiting for his punishment.

"Save the trees!" I fired Amprex at as many trees as I could before using Speed to run away as fast as possible from the tree hugger Tenno.

**HEYO! New chapter, this one's really long because I had a lot I wanted to put in it. If you're wondering if the chapters will be less delayed, they will. I have a few short chapters that will be coming out fast, so keep an eye out for those. For the few people who are fans of both Warframe and RWBY, I salute you. They are two amazing things that many people don't know or appreciate for how great they are. Anyways guys, I'm going to go level up Banshee, see you later. (I'm RocketPenguinMan on the east coast US server)**


	3. Volt's Bane

**Chapter 3**

Volt's Bane

It was the day after we had found Shadow Squad, and because both of the squads agreed to join the school, we were having classes. I was happy; I would get to learn all about this world. The Storm Cloud duo (Zephyr and Hydroid) had been a little less enthusiastic, but when they heard about sparring class they were a little too happy. Ozpin, having not known about our Dojo the size of Mercury, had assigned us dorm rooms. They pretty much became our portal rooms where no one would find a way into our Dojo.

We didn't have to wear the Beacon uniforms because first of all, Zephyr and Banshee had not taken kindly to the fact that they had to wear a skirt. Also, we had gotten by with the fact that it would insult our culture. Prime was outraged by the idea of even owning something that wasn't of Orokin origin.

"You may as well bow down to Vey Hek!" She had kept going on the same rant for three hours so far.

"PRIME! For the love of the Orokin, SHUT UP!" Hydroid shouted, holding his temples. Prime still looked angry, mumbling under her breath, but complied.

"Thank you," Hydroid said, exasperated. We were currently kept together with our two teams in the Cafeteria for breakfast. We were a bit early, a few students were scattered here and there. Whoever's attention wasn't already on us was now ours because of Hydroid's outburst.

Everyone but Ash had their helmets off. Saryn had long, infested purple hair and sickly green eyes. Part of her face was covered with glowing infested spores. Nekros had black hair with purple streaks and stone grey eyes. They were both about our age. I looked over at Ash, who was possibly contemplating how he should eat his pancakes with his helmet on.

"Hey Ash," He looked over at me "why don't you have your helmet off?"

"I do not wish anyone to see my scars," He said in his extremely deep voice, turning away immediately. It seemed he had answered this question before.

"C'mon, I've seen Ember, half her face is melted off!" Hydroid coaxed.

"A man should not hide his scars. Like his accomplishments, they are testaments to his strengths and abilities," Prime said philosophically.

"As you wish," He reached under his helmet and pressed the button. Underneath was a lot less than I expected. He was a man around 30 years old. He had black hair and soulless dark eyes surrounded by ugly scars.

"I'm not surprised," I said. Ash looked at me, bewildered at my statement.

"I mean, you always had that kind of scarred veteran personality, a man with a lot of history and sees little in his future," Ash nodded in confirmation, seeing the truth in my view of him. The others had the same reaction as me.

"Umm…" A voice from behind me said. I turned around to see team RWBY behind me. They all cringed at the sight of Saryn and Ash.

"Who are these people?" Weiss pointed at Shadow squad "and what are you doing at our table?"

"What, did you buy it? Sit somewhere else!" Saryn shooed them off, obviously trying to scare them with her infested face.

"You didn't answer my question!" Weiss demanded.

"Well pretty princess, my name is Saryn, and behind me are the best, stealthiest assassins on this planet. Nice to meet you," Saryn mocked.

"Why you little…" Weiss was about to slap Saryn when the same scenario from yesterday happened. Prime caught her hand and shook her head.

"Don't," Prime threatened. Weiss grumbled and turned around, but stopped.

"I have a compromise. We move so you can sit, and you stop being a spoiled brat," Prime offered. Weiss turned on Prime to see that she wasn't there. I chuckled. I knew what this was. Weiss turned back to see a Lex Prime aimed at her face. Prime smiled.

"Sound good?" Prime flicked the safety off, smiling sweetly. Weiss nodded frantically. We assumed our new seating arrangement. Ruby and Weiss seemed wary around Prime, Yang was talking to her about the ways she tortured Weiss in the past, and Blake completely ignored everyone with a book.

A bell rang and students began rushing out to get to classes. I rematerialized my helmet. I had slightly memorized my schedule, and by memorized I just set waypoints at my classes the night before. I maneuvered the crowded halls, searching for my first point. I came to a large wooden door and using the instructions Hydroid gave me, I twisted the knob and walked inside.

The room was rather small for my standards; long benches with tables went on an incline to the back. It had a stage at the front that looked like a sparring ring. A few people were here and there, talking quietly, but there was no sign of a teacher. I took a seat and relaxed in the back of the class, entertaining myself by flicking sparks around in various shapes.

I waited as students filed in and took their seats. No one sat next to me, exactly the way I like it. I think it was the fact that I just pulled out Reaper Prime when they tried. When people stopped entering the room a woman came to the front. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She wore some kind of wide Syndana that was ragged on the end and had a crown on the back.

"Hello everyone, welcome back to sparring class," The woman, who I recognized as Glynda from when I first got here, said. I grinned at the subject, and I began wondering how I could still shock someone without killing them. She began talking something that I pretty much ignored. Thanks to what Banshee told me, I read the Rules and Guideline Handbook last night. I knew this already.

"I believe we have a new student. Volt, would you please come to the stage for our first match," Glynda got my attention. I smirked under my helmet and walked to the front of the room.

"Are there any volunteers?" Glynda asked. A ton of hands shot up, obviously oblivious to my Warframe's abilities.

"Mr. Tuono, would you please get your gear and prepare for battle," I smirked and saw a boy with a lightning bolt tattoo on his left cheek stand up. He went into another room. A few minutes later, he came out in a jacket and pants that were colored like Grineer forest camo. He had a pair of claws on his wrists. He entered the ring and I drew Reaper Prime, the blade glowing an irradiated green. I didn't want to disintegrate or electrocute him, so it was my best bet. I waited for the signal.

"Fight!" Goodwitch shouted.

I activated Speed and ran straight up to him, delivering a flying kick to the face. He was surprised by my insane speed and took it, but quickly recovered. He lunged forward with a flurry of strikes. I had a hard time keeping up with my huge scythe and just deployed electric shield. He struck it and received a shock from the electricity. I flipped back to get out of his range. I released a torrent of Shocks on him, just for his body to fade away. I was confused for a second before I felt a hard strike to my shields. I turned around and spun my scythe with me, but he crossed his claws to block the blow, sliding several meters back with the force behind it. I lunged in with a strike to the left. He backed up and lashed out at my chest. I kicked his hand out of the way and brought my Scythe down towards his head. He backflipped out of the way, but that was my plan. I used my planted Scythe to flip like a lever and then threw my Reaper at him, causing it to spin in place. One of the strikes threw him into the wall and gave him a radiation proc. A buzzer rang out and I looked at the screen and noticed that I had won. I went to help the boy up.

"What was with the boomerang Scythe?" He wheezed.

"I learned that technique years ago, it's called Abyssal Automaton. It's a really good thing to trick people with," I explained.

"Oh and how did you make a decoy like that?" I asked.

"That's my semblance, I can create illusions at my will," He explained. I just nodded, but really I had no idea what he was talking about. I made a mental note to look it up later.

He nodded and we went back to our seats. I was surprised that he didn't ask about my abilities. The rest of the matches were boring, mostly lucky victories and sad attempts to replicate my moves. I slumped in my seat and waited with a bored expression.

I noticed a large amount of eyes fixed on me between matches, and they seemed to have two different types of expressions, dreamy and envious. What scared me was that all of the dreamy stares came from girls and envious glares came from guys.

"_Crap,"_ I thought, sighing.

I was really glad that I chose a seat near the door, because when we were dismissed, I bolted out with Speed active to avoid the torrent of fangirls chasing me. I jumped up on the wall and wallran all the way to my next class, which I concluded was bad because that just gave them more reason to chase me.

-Lunchtime-

I was sitting on a giant tower of chairs at my seat with my team around me, giving me curious looks.

"Volt, why are you on a stack of chairs?" Banshee asked.

"I managed to attract a massive group of fangirls that are now chasing me," I replied glumly.

"What did you do?" Hydroid demanded more than asked.

"Why do you want to know? You want to be surrounded by animals too?" I shuddered at the thought of it.

"No, I can help you," Hydroid looked up at me.

"What!? Hydroid helping someone!? That's impossible!" Zephyr gasped in fake disbelief.

"In sparring class, I was the first match. I just fought normally and I started getting dreamy eyes. I high tailed it out of there before getting trampled and had to wallrun, attracting them more," I explained.

"Well it seems that our normal fighting is impressive here," Banshee commented.

"Just let them know that you're in a relationship. If they aren't insane they'll leave you alone," He suggested. I nodded and we ate in silence, waiting for the storm. Just then I heard a rumbling. Everyone else did as well. We all braced for impact. All of a sudden, the cafeteria doors burst open to reveal a stampede of fangirls all going towards my leaning tower of chairs. They ran to the base and someone had the great idea to push it over. I had carefully designed it so I would slide onto a small ledge on a pillar nearby.

"Always expect the unexpected!" I shouted through a mouthful of pizza, holding the slice in the air victoriously. My team appeared to laugh, I couldn't hear through the sound of girls shouting sweet comments and relationship requests. I was like a king watching over a protest in front of his castle.

"LADIES!" Hydroid shouted from our table. RWBY was there now, looking confused at me and the crowd of fangirls. Everyone shut up.

"He's taken!" He shouted at them. Quite a few members of the riot walked away, saddened. The remaining group erupted into a chorus of "Who is it?" and "I'm better than her!" I nodded at Banshee and she nodded back. All of a sudden, a Sonic Boom threw all the girls back. I jumped down and rolled, still holding my slice of pizza. Banshee and I ran around the halls, fleeing the group of girls.

"Drop the pizza!" Banshee shouted at me as I took a bite.

"No! I am dedicated to this pizza!" I shouted back through a mouthful of cheese.

We ran until we found our dorm room, where we quickly slipped inside before the group came around the corner. We activated our clan keys and jumped inside the portals, quickly closing them. We panted on the floor, catching our breath. I bit into my pizza.

"Hello," Prime's voice came from behind us. I looked around, the pizza hanging out of my mouth comically with my eyes wide. They both laughed. I noticed what they were laughing at and I quickly finished the slice.

"What did you do to them Prime?" I asked, dreading what her answer would be. She probably tied them up with their own limbs.

"I just threatened to call a Stalker on them," My jaw dropped.

"You know, for following a code of not killing a lot, you tend to get a bit violent when it comes to your friends," Banshee commented.

"Well, one of the rules is to defend your brothers and sisters at all costs, so I take it to heart" She shrugged.

"I guess I would have been trampled to near death then get my ears blown out, so I guess you're doing it right," I thought out loud. I then heard heavy footsteps from deep in the halls. We all tensed up and Prime instinctively went invisible and put her helmet on. I waited. Time seemed to slow. Then a familiar gruff voice shouted.

"Hello?"

I let out the breath I was holding. I followed the sound of footsteps to the source. I was both astonished and relieved.

"Rhino? How did you get here?" I asked. Rhino was stone grey and had the Vanguard helmet, which was currently off. Under it was dusty brown hair and stony eyes. He had a Jat Kittag, Boltor and Aklex. He had an Uru Syndana and the Daedalus armor attachments, making him seem even bigger, besides the fact that he was about six and a half feet tall at seventeen.

"I could ask you the same thing. Where is everyone?" He asked. Just then the sound a safety flicking off came from behind him. He turned to see Prime with her helmet on and Lex at his face. A common situation.

"Hello Prime," He waved at her. She nodded in response, obviously trying to keep Rhino in the dark about their current situation. Prime lowered her pistol and holstered it.

"So, how did Hek get you guys? Did he have some kind of giant lizard or something?" I asked.

"How did you know Hek got us?" Rhino asked. I just shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I'll 'convince' Zephyr to explain it to you," I created a portal with my key and gestured for him to come through.

"Just keep the portal up, I'll call my team and explain our situation," I nodded and went through.

On the other side of the portal I heard several low whispers from outside the door. Expecting team RWBY to be there to ask about earlier, I opened it. I had officially made my fifth huge mistake for the day; I closed the door immediately before any of them could get in. Banshee came through the portal to see me with my back against the door.

"What happened?" She asked. A pound was heard on the other side of the door and the crack I created earlier widened. I turned around and pushed on the door to negate their smashes.

"Oh…" She said grimly.

"What is it?" Rhino asked from behind me.

"Volt somehow managed to collect a crapload of jealous fangirls that are trying to break down this door," Banshee told him.

"How about we just break down the door and tell them to screw off?" A new voice said with the sound of cracking knuckles. I reverted to using my back on the door to see our new arrivals. I saw that Valkyr was the one who said that. She had Venka, Orgis and Brakk. Next to her was Frost, who had Galatine, Penta and Detron. The last one on their team was Ember, Who had a Phoenix helmet, a Pyra Syndana, Silva and Aegis, Ignis and AkBronco Prime.

"That won't work; we practically did it once already. I doubt it'll work this time," I said, grunting through it as another smack on the other side caused a few splinters to fall out.

"Well you didn't have me, that's why," She pushed me out of the way and punched through the door, disintegrating it completely. The screaming stopped and Valkyr looked at them.

"Ladies," She said, cracking her knuckles. I hid under a bed and clung to the bottom, just in case. Then all of a sudden, screams broke out again. But this time they were of terror. I crawled back out and saw Nekros standing there, admiring his work.

"It didn't look like you wanted them there," He commented. I got up and dusted myself off, sighing with relief.

"See? It wasn't that bad," Valkyr said arrogantly.

"Well if you saw it earlier, you would be scared," I shuddered at the thought. She shrugged and walked off.

"Wait, if you want to know what's going on, come with us," I walked the other direction, towards where the remainder of our squad was. I found them fumbling around the halls, trying to find their class.

"Oh, hey guys, fancy seeing you here… he he" Zephyr spun around, trying to not seem lost. I moved aside to reveal Mountain Squad and pointed at them.

"Tell them so I don't have to deal with it," I commanded. I then promptly turned around and left, ignoring all of her complaints. Banshee and I went back to our Dojo and we went back to the barracks, where I collapsed on my bed.

"They are the bane of my existence," I said to no one in particular. Banshee fell face-first next to me, letting out a defeated sigh.

"Maybe spending some time with Thunder will cheer you up," Banshee suggested. I smiled and sat up. Thunder was my Kubrow that I usually took with me on missions. I didn't take him on the last ones because he had recently gotten injured.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," I replied with my previous mood dissipating. We got up and went to the Dojo's _huge_ hangar and found my ship which matched my color scheme. When I entered the bridge I was immediately greeted by a red and black furball.

"Hey buddy, long time no see!" I was pinned to the ground by a black Kubrow with red eyes and a red lightning bolt design on the side. I scratched his back, causing static to crackle, but Thunder was unfazed. Banshee was stood in front of me, watching with an amused expression. Not for long, because Thunder's wagging tail swept her feet out from under her and he jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed.

I would like to say Banshee _just_ landed on top of me, no problem, just a little awkward. No, that damned .oo1 increase from the artificial gravity was enough to jolt her head forward and end up in this state. My lips were currently pressed up against Banshee's, both of us too embarrassed to move. Both of us were blushing deeply. But I then realized how much I _liked_ it. I slowly closed my eyes and my arms snaked around Banshee, pulling her further into it. If this was our first kiss, I was going to savor it. We stayed this way for a few minutes, but eventually broke, both of us smiling.

I then heard a cheeky snicker from behind me, accompanied by a flash. I looked back to find Prime cracking up, Wyrm taking pictures of the two of us. Our faces returned to their previous state.

"Prime, I was having a great day until you came and fucked it up," I growled.

* * *

**Super sorry guys! I haven't been able to write because I just got a new computer that doesn't have office yet and I was off at camp, so I haven't been able to write. Again, I am super sorry. Apologies aside, Hek's Secret Weapon is ramping up again! Also, I'm starting up a new RWBY story titled **_**What I Always Wanted**_**. It'll be a self-insert fic about me and my friends and our exploits at Beacon with references to Warframe and even this story! Thanks for being this patient. Necrorizah out.**


	4. This Sucks

**Chapter 4**

This Sucks

I was sitting alone in my personal Junno Garden inside our Dojo, waiting for my squadmates. I had asked them to go out and check something that Ozpin called for. Right now, I just wanted some peace and quiet. I had another encounter with my 'fans'. Let's just say I was less fortunate with getting away. I was sitting in the center of the room in the Tenno sitting position. I had my helmet on and my eyes closed, clearing my mind and listening to the insects in the background. I was interrupted by the sound of a door sliding open.

"We got some news, and you're not going to like it," Hydroid said gravely. I stood up and turned to face them. My face heated up a bit when I saw Banshee. I was still embarrassed about the events from two days ago. I have attempted to electrocute Prime several times since then.

"Alright, spit it out," I grumbled, still irritated from my interruption.

"Ozpin is going to call an assembly later today. He's going to have us spar each other in front of the whole school as a demonstration," He said. I sat there, blinking several times under my helmet. I then grabbed a rock and smashed it on my head, cracking it in half, and dropped it.

"I need to have a word with him," I calmly strode past them to speak with Ozpin. I left the Dojo and reentered Beacon. I opened the door to our dorm and immediately punched whoever was behind it in the face. I can never be too safe. I ran up the walls and crawled through the rafters. When I reached Ozpin's office I entered the air vent above the door. I knocked on his vent. It was pretty much my door for him since the fangirl issue.

"Come in," He shouted. I opened it and slid down the wall.

"Mr. Volt, your team was here a minute ago. They asked about-"

"The assembly. I know. I'm here to ask about that," I cut him off.

"What more is there to ask?" He questioned.

"You know of my current predicament, correct?" I began. He nodded, sipping from his endless coffee.

"Then why are you trying to further endanger me, my team, and my fellow Tenno by making nearly every female in this academy CHASE AFTER US AT ONCE!?" I demanded, escalating as I went through the sentence. He just drank calmly, despite my sudden outburst. He simply sat there for a second before responding.

"Do you sincerely believe that I would allow _my_ reputation to be harmed? You are mistaken if you think I would let such skill and combat prowess be lain waste to by a few unruly students," He countered. I was about to retort, but saw the logic in his point. He probably had something up his sleeve. I reentered the ventilation system and said goodbye.

I crawled through the vents and eventually reached a metal grate on the floor. I removed it silently and replaced it once I was inside. I was currently in the rafters of the large central hall of Beacon. I had taken the liberty of memorizing the building's air ducts so I could get anywhere quickly.

Ozpin soon called the assembly, and students began to pool into the large room. Suddenly, Prime materialized in front of me.

"Boo!" She shouted in my face, holding her hands up. I was completely unfazed and she just shrugged and put her hands down.

"I'm more scared of you when I don't see you," I said flatly.

"Well, I did something big that really pissed you off, so I have to try small things to keep you from killing me," She shrugged.

"I _have_ tried to kill you," I pointed out.

"Well, you've stopped, so… it's working!" She said gleefully. I just sat there, silent. She disappeared and went off, presumably to poke at Banshee. Despite being the oldest Tenno here, she was the most immature. I heard the static from the microphone and directed my attention to the front.

"Now I'm sure some of you are aware of our new students," Ozpin waited for the fangirl squees to stop "but for those of you who do not, today they will be demonstrating their abilities for you. First, let me introduce our new arrivals," He calmly waited for us to arrive. I took this as my queue and jumped down from the ceiling and landed in a dramatic pose. I had to clamp my ears because of the screaming from the audience. The other Tenno made their own dramatic entrances, except for Hydroid, who just casually strolled onto the stage.

"Do we all really have to make dramatic entrances? Why can't we all just walk like normal people?" He joked, earning a laugh from the assembled students.

"This will be melee only, no primarily ranged weapons permitted," Ozpin said as he began to explain the rules. I instantly knew what the matchups would be. And I knew I would be facing Banshee, no doubt about it. Ozpin knew a lot of things you wouldn't think he would know. I would not be surprised if my relationship status was one of them.

In my eyes, the matches were nothing special; just everyday sparring drills like back home. But to the audience, it was like Corrupted Vor and Excalibur in a fight to the death. I knew that I would be last. Ozpin was probably trying to make me get angry at him and go all out. Most matches would end with heavy applause and lots of screaming from the audience.

"Now for our final battle, it will be Volt and Banshee," He announced. I knew it.

"Against me," he finished, popping off the end of his cane, revealing the hilt of a… Nikana?! Banshee came up with me and we looked at her warily. I switched on a comm network with her and deactivated my external voice unit so only Banshee could hear me.

"He's got a Nikana! He's like Excalibur!" I exclaimed.

"_Maybe he's like the alternate universe version of him?"_ Banshee theorized.

"Begin!" Ozpin shouted, cutting us off. We began circling each other, analyzing each other's every move. Ozpin kept his hands on the sheath and hilt, the classic Tenno style. I tried to do a jump attack to knock him down but he saw it before I even left the ground. He responded with a flurry of lighting fast strikes, sheathing after each one. I never even saw the blade. He nearly cut through half of my 1100 shields. I jumped back, seeing that my weapon was a bit too slow. I let Banshee distract him in CQC while I pulled out my Dragon Nikana. I saw Banshee get knocked back and Ozpin standing strong, no damage at all. I quickly jumped to action, slashing and slicing at him but to no avail. We went back and forth, exchanging blows and blocking. We clashed with each other and I delivered a lethal dose of electricity through my blade and into his. By some mysterious power, he soaked the energy up like some kind of sponge and deflected it back at me, sending me flying back. I flipped in the air and landed next to Banshee. I grinned and deployed Helios. Ozpin was then surrounded by a cold aura, slowing him down. Banshee did the same, slowing him further. Our sentinels began laying down fire on Ozpin, forcing him to block. Due to his decreased speed, he had a hard time blocking the projectiles. We then charged him, slashing and hacking as hard as we could. Ozpin began showing signs of intense effort, grunting and sweat forming on his forehead. Suddenly, he deployed a kind of shield in front of him, deflecting our sentinels' shots and allowing him to focus on us. He was soon able to send us back. He then absorbed the cold and send out icicles that hit our sentinels and shut them down. I then looked and Banshee and we nodded at each other. I began firing Shock off in rapid succession. He blocked easily but his sword began getting overcharged. It soon exploded in a ball of lightning, stunning Ozpin and opening him up. Banshee used Sonic Boom to knock him back and kept him stunned on the ground. I ran up, jumped in the air, levitating in place for a second, before causing a wave of electrical energy to radially fly out of my body, causing lights and other electrical equipment to explode, shocking him again. Banshee then jumped into the center of the arena and smashed he hands into the ground, violently shaking it and causing Ozpin to drop into the red. Banshee then exited Sound Quake and we went to the front of the stage just as the crowd erupted into applause. I folded my helmet back and held my hand in the air, silencing the crowd.

"I want to make sure that this doesn't start, so I'm going to do this," I shouted over the crowd before turning to Banshee, who got what I was doing and deactivated her helmet. I then pulled her into a deep kiss, earning another round of applause from the audience, an approving grin from Ozpin, and a cheeky giggle from Zephyr and Hydroid. When we finally broke, I then addressed the audience again.

"So if anyone here tries to woo me, my girlfriend, or any one of my brothers or sisters, you will be fighting the people who just defeated your headmaster," I said in a threatening tone. The crowd fell dead silent. I then cheerily waved and rejoined the rest of my squad.

"Yay! Now you two can have celebratory sex!" Zephyr exclaimed cheekily. I slugged her square in the face, mine being as red as my Warframe.

-Later-

It was about midnight, and I got up to get a drink of water. I was aboard my ship, which I had recently installed anti-Prime locks to keep my privacy. I shifted past Banshee, who was in bed next to me. I went out of my room and went out of the ship to find one of the kitchens on the Dojo. When I found one, Prime was sitting at one of the tables and appeared to be deep in thought.

"Yo, Prime. What's up?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"It's Ozpin," She said.

"What about him?" I pried.

"His abilities, they remind me of a Tenno," She was being very vague.

"I don't think any Warframe has those kinds of abilities," I commented, sitting across from her.

"There you go, Lotus' lies again. Warframes don't give us abilities, Volt. Why do you think Valkyr's abilities channel anger and rage? Do you think the Corpus gave her that?" Prime corrected me. I shrugged, genuinely clueless.

"We're infested. Valkyr _evolved_ to use her anger as a weapon that would help her survive the harsh experiments," Prime explained.

"But that doesn't explain Ozpin's powers. As far as we know, the Technocyte Virus doesn't exist here. Ozpin must have this naturally," I tried to get back on topic.

"It doesn't need to exist here. You know, I asked him after the fight if Ozpin is a name or a title. He just chuckled and told me that was for me to find out," Prime said.

"Quit being cryptic and tell me!" I couldn't hold back anymore.

"The first Tenno, Hayden Tenno. This is the real story of the Tenno," Prime began the story of his life and his exploits in Lasria, and his fight against the infested. (If you don't know the Dark Sector storyline, just read it on the wiki or watch a video about it). "And after he defeated Mezner, he went into hiding. I've checked some of the old scripts in the Derelicts and Orokin Towers, and they suggest that Hayden then founded an organization to contain the infestation, naming it The Tenno and using the Lotus symbol he saw on Lasria. He began augmenting the suit that he found on Lasria and thus created the first Warframe. When the Orokin period started, it is said that he used the new technology to exit the universe and find a new life to escape his past, but left the Tenno behind. And since the infestation keeps a body alive as long as it's alive, Tenno are ageless," Prime finished her story.

"That means…" I began. Prime gestured me to go on.

"Ozpin is Hayden Tenno,"

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Hope you liked it! Because there's plenty more coming. I have been trying to get out as many chapters as possible to compensate for my absence this last month. That's all I got! Necrorizah out!**


	5. How to Piss Off a Tenno

**Chapter 5**

How to Piss Off a Tenno

* * *

I reluctantly began waking up from my not-so-wonderful sleep. My encounter with Prime last night had taken longer than I thought, so I ended up only getting about three hours of sleep. Also, I had my dreams full of the possible horrors hiding under my Warframe. I looked over to see that Banshee wasn't there, so she was probably already awake. I groggily got up from my bed and made my way towards the Mess hall.

'_If my sleeping pattern wasn't screwed up before, it sure is now'_ I thought.

I dragged myself through the halls of the Dojo, trying to stay awake. I eventually found the door to the Mess Hall, which was just a modified Great Hall with tables scattered throughout the room. I went inside to find all of my fellow Tenno sitting at their tables, conversing with each other. I smiled at the nostalgic feeling. I made my way to my squad's table and plopped down next to Banshee.

"Dude, you look like you haven't slept in weeks," Hydroid commented.

"Certainly feel like it," I yawned out.

"I know what would wake you up," Zephyr said suggestively, smirking evilly.

"No," I shot her down immediately, not having time for her crap right now.

"Why are you so tired? You went to bed at like, nine o'clock," Banshee asked quizzically.

"Well, last night I went out for a glass of water last night…" I began my story of my encounter with Prime the previous night. When I finished I faceplanted on the table from exhaustion. Meanwhile, my squadmates were all looking at me in shock of what I just told them. I just didn't care about anything at the moment.

"Hey, and why are you eating pizza at breakfast?" I asked, directing my attention to the large pizza in the center of the table.

"It's noon," Hydroid replied, having just recovered from the news. I just shrugged and began eating the pizza.

"Aren't you gonna go with Banshee?" Zephyr asked, pointing at my girlfriend, who was currently storming over to Shadow Squad's (now visible) table.

"You know, I really don't give a shit right now," I said tiredly as I picked up another piece of pizza. I kept an eye on the situation at least. I saw Banshee yelling at Prime and Prime began yelling back. It was starting to get irritating. I picked up Reaper Prime and chucked it across the room so it stuck between the two women.

"I got three hours of sleep last night, shut your mouths!" I yelled across the room, returning to my pizza. Prime glared at me and I again, did not care. I continued to slowly eat as I continued to not pay attention to anything. I finished my second slice and stood up.

"Where're you going?" Banshee asked.

"Class," I replied simply.

"We got a day off because of the fight yesterday," Banshee informed.

"Well in that case," I said before collapsing to the floor, asleep.

-Later-

I awoke again, with more hours of sleep this time. I sat up from my position, looking around. I had been moved back over to my bed (presumably by Banshee) and was completely alone. I got up and left my ship again, double checking the lock to see if had been hacked open. Thankfully, it hadn't. I remembered that I had thrown my weapon before and decided to go pick it up. I leisurely walked back to the Mess Hall, enjoying my day off. I entered the hall and retrieved Reaper, replacing it on my back. I entered the hall to hear some voices I wished not to hear today.

"I told you this was a terrible idea."

"Hey, you're here too, you could have not come."

"You persuaded me, you dunce!"

I growled and approached the source of the unwanted visitors. I rounded a corner to find Ruby, Weiss, and Yang all arguing with each other in the center of a cross connecter. None of them noticed me, so I pulled out Reaper Prime and threw it in the center of the group, causing them to jump and turn towards me.

"I think we pissed him off," Yang whispered to her teammates upon seeing my face.

"What are you doing here?" I commanded, collecting my scythe.

"W-well we wanted to s-see why you weren't in class today," Ruby responded shyly.

"So you went into our dorm, went through our stuff, played with something that you didn't know what it was, and after finding out that it was some kind of interdimensional portal device, YOU JUMPED IN!?" I shouted at them, bewildered by their stupidity. Ruby looked ashamed, Yang was kind of sheepish, and Weiss was arrogant as ever.

"At least tell me you didn't touch anything," I sighed, putting my hand to my forehead.

"Geez, we read a little tablet, you don't need to kill us," Yang threw her hands in the air, exasperated.

"What did it say?" I demanded.

"Does it really matter?" Weiss said in a snotty tone.

"Yes, if you read one certain tablet, I would stab you in the eyes," I said seriously.

"I-it said Tenno Induction on the top," Ruby said shyly. I felt my rage boiling over. I grabbed Weiss by the collar and lifted her in the air, placing my scythe at her neck.

"Y-you brute! What are you doing?" Weiss shouted in a strangled voice.

"By Tenno law, any who self-induct themselves into the Tenno can be punished by execution. He is simply doing his job," I turned to see Ozpin, or Hayden rather, standing in a doorway, holding his cane and mug. The girls looked horrified.

"Thank you," I said before returning to my work.

"But, I will grant them a pardon," He interjected. I whipped my head around and looked at him, bewildered.

"We can't just let a few self-inducted incompetents into the Tenno! They don't even have the right genes!" I protested. Hayden simply smirked.

"But I said so," He retorted. I growled and put Weiss down.

"What's the _bare minimum_ I have to do," I grumbled, still not happy with them. Weiss tried to slap me and I grabbed her hand, without looking, put her in an arm lock and threw her to the floor.

"Well, first of all, they are currently Tenno by name only. If we must make them full Tenno," Hayden said, placing his mug and cane on the floor. He rolled up his right sleeve and began to focus on it. Suddenly, his normal skin faded like a mirage, revealing a metallic skin coating. The girls looked absolutely terrified.

"Professor Ozpin?" Weiss asked fearfully. I grinned sadistically. He summoned a glaive and walked up to Ruby, who gulped in fear.

"Please do not take this personally. Infection is the first step towards becoming true Tenno," He thrust his glaive into her arm, causing her to cry out in pain and collapse to the floor. He moved onto Weiss, causing my grin to widen.

"Don't worry, I mean, it doesn't mean much coming from the guy who just tried to kill your friend, but the pain is only short. Imagine it like an exaggerated shot. It hurts at first, but it's good in the long run" I reassured Yang, who was currently cradling her passed out sister "plus, your headmaster wouldn't do something that would hurt you. If I was doing it, I would have made it much more painful," Yang simply glared at me.

"Serves me right for trying to help you," I rolled my eyes just as the third cry filled the room.

"Not that I'm complaining, but won't they be in extreme pain from the transformation?" I asked Hayden.

"No, I severed the main nerve connection in their arms. They will only feel slight pain," He responded, removing his glaive from Yang.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath.

"Now, help me move them to the medical bay," Hayden ordered. I sighed and reluctantly dragged the unconscious bodies to the medbay.

"Next, we must fit them with Warframes," He said as we walked, giving me a knowing look.

"I don't care that you're Hayden Tenno and that you are the reason I exist today. I WILL NOT give you my personal project that I have worked on for months. It is built specifically for me and no one else. ESPECIALLY not for those idiots," I specified before Hayden got any ideas.

"That wasn't my plan," He said "I know you will not give that up. I knew this would happen eventually, so I took the liberty in building custom Warframes for these students specifically,"

"What are you, omniscient? It's like you know everything!" I said, surprised by his expansive knowledge.

"With age comes wisdom, my friend," He replied vaguely. I left Ruby and Yang at the medbay with Hayden, who had said he would watch them until they awoke. I was tasked with getting Blake and bringing her to him. He told me it was to explain her teammates' disappearance, but I knew he wanted to make her a Tenno just so he would have an excuse to take Poltergeist (My personal project** (Concept is on the Warframe forums. No art at the moment though, I suck at art)**).

I found her in the library, quietly reading a book in the back corner. She looked up when I approached her.

"Ozpin requests your presence. He's not in his office right now, so he sent me," I said, trying to mask my irritation. She nodded and stood up, setting her book down on a nearby table.

"Do you know why he sent for me?" She asked as we walked.

"Your teammates are in a lot of trouble with me," I growled out.

"What did they do this time?" Blake sighed.

"They entered my clan's Dojo without permission, committed a _serious_ crime against my culture, and to top it all off, now they aren't going to be punished for it," I seethed.

"Sounds about right," She said, looking down at the floor.

"They've done stuff like this before? How are they still alive?" I questioned, genuinely surprised.

"That is one of the many questions I ask myself every day," She said as if she had before. We proceeded to my dorm, where I pulled out my Clan Key and opened the portal, gesturing Blake to enter. When we stepped into the Clan Hall, I walked over to the medbay, which was placed directly next to it.

"Ozpin is waiting in there," I pointed to the door and hastily made my way over to the mess hall, where they were probably holding dinner. When I went in, I found that everyone was already sitting down and eating. I grabbed a plate, shoved some stuff on it, and took a seat.

"What's got you so pissed?" Hydroid asked.

"Well, to cut it short, the RW and Y of RWBY snuck into the Dojo, accidentally self-initiated themselves, and now Hayden let them get away with it. Also, as an added bonus they are now fully Tenno," I explained with an angry undertone. I just got dumbfounded looks from my squad.

"Man, Prime's gonna be _pissed_" Zephyr threw out randomly.

"At the very least, I get to keep Poltergeist," I added, but no one cared. After a long awkward silence, the other group members began talking about their days. I acted like I was listening, but I was really thinking about how the new Tenno were holding up. I mean, I still hated them, but they are my sisters now. I have to be concerned about them. After dinner I went over to the medbay to check up on them.

"I see you have returned," Hayden said, sipping from his ever-present coffee mug. I saw that the three girls woke up, and as I suspected, Blake was sleeping on one of the beds with a growing infested mass covering her right arm.

"I explained everything they needed to know," He informed me. I nodded and turned to them.

"Welcome to the Tenno, sisters. I am here to apologize for my rash behavior earlier. But I'm sure you understand why I wasn't happy earlier," I bowed in a respectful manner.

"Sisters?" Yang asked quizzically.

"The original Tenno were descendants of Hayden, so they called each other brothers and sisters. It has since been accepted as tradition," I explained.

"Why are you suddenly being so proper? You wanted to kill us a few minutes ago," Ruby asked curiously.

"Yeah, I deserve some respect!" Weiss spat arrogantly. I glared at her, but she just humphed and turned away.

"Hey, I'm trying to make a good impression for the Tenno here. If you want me to be an ass, I can do that," I said in my normal voice.

"I don't know, I think I liked the asshole Volt more," Yang said sarcastically. I just gave her a 'are you kiddin' me' look.

"Hayden, where do you have those Warframes," I asked, directing my attention to the Tenno beside me. He smirked.

"Follow me,"

* * *

**Alright, another chapter in. I've been a bit busy being busy with busying things the past few days. Things like being lazy. But worry not, next chapter is coming up soon, and Mountain Squad is going to finally be important, so watch out. Anyways, see you next time. Necrorizah out.**


	6. New Classes

**Chapter 6**

New Classes

I stared at the four Warframes in front of me with awe. They closely resembled their respective Tenno's clothing. Ruby's was the same black and red with details that closely looked like her normal combat gear, subtracting the skirt. There was a custom syndana that looked like her cloak as well as a helmet that looked like a hood with two red eyes glowing underneath. Her skirt was replaced with a belt that looked like it was weaved from live roses.

Weiss' was similar to Ruby's in the similarities respect, but her jacket extended down like my tunic. Her helmet was covered in a large visor like my Pulse helmet, but it glittered like it was made of ice crystals. There was also a long extension off the back with the same glitter, meant to resemble her ponytail. There was also a custom sheath for Myrtenaster.

Blake's followed the same trend of parallels, but the arms looked like they were fully enveloped in the ribbons. Her helmet looked like her face was covered in the same ribbons, leaving an opening for a single location where her eye would be, a glowing purple dot in its place. A sea of purple ribbons to flowed from the hairline to the shoulders, fraying at the ends like hair. Random bits of ribbon hung off of the outfit.

Yang's was a bit different due to the fact that she exposes lots more skin. The places skin would usually be were yellow with orange and red flame and dragon decals. The wrists left space for her Ember Celia, designed specifically to be visually pleasing in both forms. Her helmet was the most intricate of them all. It looked like a dragon's head at the front, with open jaws and what looked like a flickering flame in the mouth, but as it went back, it transformed and eventually ended looking like Yang's prized hair.

I was at a loss for words not just because they were so well designed, but also that Hayden would do such a thing for these four random students.

"Hayden, how did you make these without the proper components?" I asked.

"I had to make my own out of dust. For the Plastids, I had to infect small animals and harvest the tissue from them," He explained, directing to some Control Modules and Neurodes on a nearby table. I nodded understandingly before redirecting my attention to the girls. I noticed Ruby drooling, Weiss with her eyes wide with shock, Blake eying hers carefully, and Yang grinning, probably imagining what she could do with it.

"Guys, I know you like looking at them, but don't you want to put them on?" I asked a little louder than normal, in order to snap them out of their trances.

"How?" Yang asked.

"That is a great question… hmm," I said, thinking about it. I've never taken my Warframe off, and no one probably has. I have no idea how I got it on.

"I have the method to put it on," Hayden said, pushing a button in the corner that caused part of the wall to fall away, revealing four fittings that resembled the ones Alad V used to take apart Tenno. I winced, remembering the time I was harvested.

_Two years ago…_

_I struggled in the bonds, trying to break free from my prison. I looked over to the left to see Alad watching me intently._

"_Oh, don't worry Tenno, I'll make sure that you are put to good use," He grinned sadistically just as an arrow pierced my bindings, knocking me to the floor and passing out._

_Back to present…_

"Are you okay Volt?" I heard Ruby's voice, pulling me out from my flashback. I was currently on the floor like I was in my memory.

"Brings back bad memories, that machine," I said, getting up and dusting myself off "a man named Alad V used a machine that looked like that to take apart Tenno and use their Warframes to make a series of robotic proxies nicknamed 'Zanuka'. I was captured by him, but was rescued," I explained, shivering at the memory.

"Corpus?" Hayden asked. I nodded. When I looked back at the machines, I noticed they looked like Liset fittings, but had several wires and other electrical components around it. I then had a realization.

"Wait a second, that machine isn't going to account for your clothes. You know what I'm saying," I quickly added as the girls were getting in. Ruby and Weiss blushed, Blake rolled her eyes and Yang smirked. I turned to Hayden, who currently had a green cloth around his eyes, blocking his view as he sipped from his mug. I sighed, standing up against the wall and closing my eyes. I heard some mechanical sounds after a few seconds, and got a tap on my shoulder.

"You're good," Yang said. I turned around to see all three of them dressed in their respective Warframes, still getting used to the feeling of having it on.

"Now you are full Tenno. But first, you have to find out what your abilities are and learn to harness them," I explained.

"Aren't you going to help us? I mean, we just started," Ruby asked.

"No, no, no, I'm going to get some of the other Tenno to help. I can kill things really well, but it doesn't mean I can train four different Tenno at once," I waved my hands in front of me while saying 'no' to emphasize my point.

"I can do it myself," Weiss said arrogantly.

"I have the perfect person for you," I said, pointing at the princess and beginning to walk off "let me get them,"

I left the room, which was an expertly hidden secret door in Hayden's office under the voice code "Nothing is true, everything is permitted". Amazing password in my eyes. I entered the Dojo and went to pick up the Tenno I needed. I grabbed Zephyr, Frost, Banshee and Valkyr before heading back as quick as possible.

"Alright, I got them," I announced, walking back in.

"I still don't know why you chose me over Prime. I know I'm your girlfriend, but you want these Tenno to be trained by the best," Banshee mentioned to me.

"Oh, you're not training them. I know I won't be able to find her, so I need to summon her," I explained.

"_Oh_. I see," Banshee realized, drawing out the 'o'.

"Excuse us for a moment," I said to the others, pulling Banshee behind a wall. A minute later, I was dragging out a disappointed Prime.

"You know me too well…" She sighed dejectedly.

"Can I go now? I was kinda busy with something," Banshee asked, ready to leave.

"Busy with what? ~" Zephyr asked deviously. Banshee blushed and Zephyr snickered.

"Just… go," I said, glaring at the perverted prankster.

"I'm losing my patience here," Valkyr said disrespectfully.

"Alright, so we got some…" I tried to find the word "_New _Tenno and we need you to help train them and help them with their abilities. You will each mentor one Tenno, and you will train them until they are as strong as you," I finished.

"Who died and made you leader? I do what I want," Valkyr retorted.

"Those are not his orders, those are mine," A voice from the left said. The others looked over to see Hayden, his glaive out and arm exposed, standing to the side. He walked to the center of the room, forcing all eyes upon him. The news about Ozpin's true self had spread about the Tenno like wildfire, so everyone gave their full attention.

"Each of you have been chosen for your matching specialization with one of our initiates. You will be that person's mentor until they are killed or you are killed. Does everyone understand?" Hayden explained, getting a begrudging 'okay' from Valkyr and Zephyr and a 'Yes Sir!' from Frost and Prime.

"Now, you shall meet your students," Hayden announced, opening an elevator door and directing us in. We all entered, waiting intently for our students. Inside was a large room that resembled an obstacle course, but had four larger platforms with dueling rings and holographic enemy projectors for training. Each of the platforms had one of the members of RWBY on it. The towers were surrounded by small platforms, wallrun locations, and laser plates that lead up to them.

"Wait a sec, why's Volt here?" Zephyr asked, looking at me.

"Due to his extreme adaptability in combat, he will be assisting with your training," Hayden replied.

"Bullshit! He's the same rank as me! Fuck off, I will train my student how I want, and you won't stop me!" Valkyr burst out, startling everyone but Hayden.

"What will happen when your student requires training in patience and self-control?" Frost asked as a retort for her outburst.

"Touché, Frost, touché," She responded after a second.

"Now, you must climb up to the towers to find your students. Zephyr will go to the first tower, Frost the second, Prime the third, and Valkyr the last. Questions?" Hayden waited to see if anyone had a question "Good. Now go,". All of a sudden, walls were drawn back, floors were opened up and Box traps activated, revealing the remaining traps of ice floors, shockwave generators, and more lasers to hinder our progress.

The four Tenno began their various paths to the top. Due to the room's extreme size, Zephyr and Valkyr couldn't just Tail Wind or Rip Line straight to the top, they had to reach certain platforms before flying/grappling to the top. Prime had it the easiest, she just used Decoy at the top and Switch Teleported to the Decoy. Frost had the hardest time, having to maneuver through all of the traps rather than just going straight to the top. I followed him by wallrunning between two towers and switching when my momentum ran out.

I specifically wanted to watch Frost train Weiss. Frost was patient, respectful and wise while Weiss was arrogant, stuck-up and really kind of a… a bitch, to put it bluntly. The other three groups were already training by the time Frost got up. Zephyr and Valkyr were sparring Ruby and Yang respectively while Prime seemed to be teaching Blake about The Old War.

"Greetings, I am Frost, and I will be your mentor. What is your name?" Frost asked Weiss, offering his hand.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world," She boasted, ignoring his offering to shake completely. Frost gave me a look that said 'now I see why' before looking back to Weiss.

"Well first, I must assess your abilities. Shall we spar?" He offered, hefting up Galatine.

"You're probably too slow for me," Weiss unsheathed Myrtenaster, getting in a fencer's stance. I noticed she was trying to make it perfect. Foolish.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing," Frost threatened and turned to me, prompting to begin the match. I put my hand in between them, waiting for them to both tell me they were ready.

"Fight!" I shouted, lifting my hand and stepping back.

Weiss started the battle by charging straight into the fight. I saw Frost jump out of the way, but left a frozen figure of himself behind. Weiss fell for it and began slashing at it, leaving small scratches in the surface. Confused, she stopped and looked at it for a second before getting hit by a ground smash, knocking her over. Weiss rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding a slow smash. Frost pretended to be extremely slow, baiting Weiss to underestimate him. In her arrogance, she fell for the trick, immediately throwing herself into battle using a glyph. She was immediately smacked back with an impossibly fast strike from the huge sword, throwing her back. Frost charged in immediately, taking advantage of her shocked state, delivering a multitude of fast swings and sweeps. Weiss, unable to switch to a dust to counter him, desperately tried to parry or dodge the swings. Frost then cast Snow Globe, catching Weiss inside and significantly slowing her. Realizing her situation, she flipped out of the globe before switching to wind dust to increase her speed, even in the snow globe. She charged back in at Frost, but was disarmed. When Weiss turned back to see what took her sword, she realized it was stuck in the very wall of the shield. Using her distraction, Frost threw out a Freeze, sticking Weiss in place on the floor. He then brought down Galatine right next to her neck, barely scratching the ice that the heiress was trapped in, ending the match. Frost dispelled Snow Globe and thawed Weiss out.

"You cheated! I don't have ice abilities!" Weiss protested.

"Volt doesn't have ice abilities either. If I used them on him, would that be cheating?" Frost countered. Weiss shook her head.

"Also, if you are fighting Grimm in the wild, will they fight fairly? No, they will take any advantage they can get, and you should too. All is fair in the game of war," Frost continued to lecture, causing Weiss to hang her head in shame.

"On top of that, you are arrogant, rude, and narrow minded. Your arrogance in battle makes you underestimate your enemy and not fight to the fullest, leaving you vulnerable to tricks. Your insolence makes me less inclined to teach you, and your narrow-mindedness leaves you as an enemy and target to many. You may not think so, but your attitude affects you in battle. And yours has a _very_ negative impact," Frost completed his lecture with a harsh tone, causing Weiss to seem a little hurt.

"Now, if you wish to improve your attitude and skill in battle, then I will help you. But overall, it is up to you if you want to change yourself," Frost softened his voice, showing that he genuinely meant it. Weiss looked down, contemplating this information.

"Now, let's start with some exercises," Frost began, starting their long attitude training session.

Later…

After the long training session, I was supposed to escort the initiates back to their room. By escort, they meant I was to keep them from telling their friends any sensitive information. They were currently behind me, discussing their experiences with their different mentors.

"I had an awesome time! I learned my new powers!" Ruby celebrated, casting a thorny tendril from her arm with roses growing out of it and retracting it back in. Everyone except Weiss seemed impressed.

"I learned how to channel energy into my melee weapon, giving it an extra kick!" Yang boasted, activating channeling, causing the flame decals to light up and the hair on her helmet to be set alight with flames.

"I learned about Tenno history and culture, going from the adventures of Hayden Tenno on Lasria to the Old War that ended the Orokin Empire," Blake added, holding a tablet full of historical archives. Everyone acted bored, except Weiss.

"What did you learn, Weiss?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Excuse me, I have to think about something," The girl in question said out of the blue, running off in another direction, leaving the other three confused.

"I'm going after her, you go back to your dorm and keep your helmets on. Say absolutely nothing and avoid everything that is not a Tenno," I commanded the remaining girls before chasing after Weiss.

I found her on one of the many large balconies, looking over the forest of Forever Fall. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting there, staring blankly off into the distance.

"Hey," I said to her, casually leaning my back against the railing. She seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Oh, hi," She responded flatly, staring back into the night.

"You know, Frost is trying to help you," I persisted.

"It doesn't seem that way. What warrior needs to know how to sit still for twenty minutes?" Weiss complained.

"Frost is very wise. He has forty years of combat experience behind his back. He wouldn't do something if it had no meaning," I reasoned.

"But it feels so pointless!" She shouted into the distance, throwing her hands in the air exasperatedly.

"Do you want it to have a point?" I asked.

"Of course I do! Idiot!" Weiss shouted back at me.

"Well than that's up to you. If you want it to have meaning, you have to _find _the meaning. No one can tell you what something means to you. If they do, they're wrong. It won't come to you easy, so you have to look for it. There's a mental part to training. If you just do as you're told, you won't learn anything. You don't understand it properly unless you _work_ for that understanding. Remember when Frost was pushing you over and telling you to get up? Imagine all of the things you could have learned from that if you _tried_. You could learn to break your fall, quickly get back up, counter grapples and retaliate from a downed state, all of these things you could have trained in. The way Frost works is that he will present you with a simple task that can be quickly repeated over and over, but there are many hidden lessons inside of it. You have to _dig_ for them. Otherwise, you won't get anything from it," I lectured, extinguishing Weiss' anger and frustration.

"Do you give one hundred percent when you train?" I asked her.

"Yes," She said with conviction, trying to prove that she does. I smirked.

"Do you give _more_ than one hundred percent?" I asked again.

"Yes?" She said in a questioning manner almost.

"How can you give both one hundred and more than one hundred at the same time?" I asked my final question.

"I didn't expect the second one," She complained.

"That was your first test, and you failed," I said cryptically, turning around and leaving Weiss to think about what I just said.

* * *

**Chapter done! Hey, don't expect any kind of specific update schedule from me. I suck at deadlines (too much pressure!). I just write when I feel like it. Besides, if I write when I want to, you get better quality and longer chapters! Besides that, I don't have much to say. Necrorizah out!**


	7. Months Later

**Chapter 7**

Months Later

About three months after the training started with the new Tenno, things were going swimmingly. The girls had learned very well from their new mentors. They all knew what their abilities were now. Weiss could create and manipulate dust, especially ice. Blake's abilities centered on shadows and manipulating them. She could also use her ribbons like whips and grappling hooks. Yang's powers were focused on fire and close quarters combat.

As per usual, the mentors, including myself, were accompanying their students to breakfast. Ozpin had used his mirage ability to make RWBY look like they were before they became Tenno. The mentors were sitting on the end of RWBY and JNPR's table.

"And then we beat the dragon and were rolling around in gold and candy!" Nora finished her monthly story.

"You threw a rock at a bird and it dropped a half-eaten chocolate bar," Ren corrected, as usual.

"Hey Ruby, do you want to go hang out with us in Vale later? I heard there was going to be a new weapons shop opening today, and I thought you might want to check it out," Jaune asked Ruby.

"No, thanks. I'm kind of busy," She responded.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," Ruby covered up the fact that she actually trained with Zephyr then.

"There it is again," Ren commented. We all looked at him questioningly.

"Nothing. Every time we ask you four about something in your life you just say 'nothing'. I saw Weiss going up to the roof several times. When I asked her, she said 'nothing'. The four of you have been coming home late. We ask, you say that," Ren elaborated.

"Why are you concerned?" Frost asked, trying to keep them off us.

"I didn't say I was concerned, I was simply pointing out a noticeable pattern," Ren retorted.

"_Team RWBY, please report to my office,"_ Hayden said over the PA system.

"And that also happens when someone points this out," Ren finished. We got up and followed our students to Hayden's office.

"Hayden, we can't just keep doing this forever. Someone is going to get suspicious and go searching. If they find anything unusual they're going to let the info out, and you can't stop the truth. If the Tenno get revealed, the whole world is going to go against us. We've got to find a better way to cover this up," I protested to the first Tenno.

"Who said I didn't want them to be suspicious? If a highly trained warrior were to just follow rules, they would be manipulated. If these students never learn to think on their own, they are not worth teaching," The headmaster replied.

"Well, what if they steal something? Or destroy an artifact? Prime will tear all of their limbs off! You going to teach a corpse?" I retorted, pointing to the golden haired woman behind me.

"What if there were no hypothetical questions?" Hayden smirked.

"Dammit," I cursed, smacking my fist on the desk. A small crack formed.

"You really have a tendency to break things you don't know how to work," Zephyr giggled.

"I'm used to Void Distortion! Not drawers!" I scowled at the jokester, who was snickering at my response.

"Well, I want them to find out on their own," Hayden made a final decision.

"Well, what's stopping us?" Valkyr asked, walking out of the door, only to disappear and reappear on the other side of the room.

"The Void," Hayden said smugly.

"Fine, we'll let it happen," Prime gave in, albeit reluctantly. Hayden then turned around in his office chair and activated a holographic screen on the wall. How he was getting connection with the Void walls, I have no idea. On the screen were various security cameras placed in strategic locations around the school, and even our dojo. Again, no idea.

I checked one screen that showed our dorm hall. Surprisingly, the team we were looking for had just arrived at our door (How does he know!?). Jaune was about to knock on the door, but Ren held a hand up, putting a finger to his lips. He pressed his head to the door, trying to see if anyone was there. He began slowly turning the knob when suddenly.

"BREACH BREACH BREACH!"

Nora charged forth with her hammer, smashing down the door and nearly crushing Ren in the process. We all laughed at the comical sight. Ren scolded his friend, warning her of the possible dangers of startling one of us.

"Why are they looking in our room instead of RWBY's?" I questioned.

"Ren seems to have noticed that our new initiates became mysterious when we started sitting at their table. He traced it to your initial appearance three months ago," Frost explained.

"Ah, I see," I realized the logic in that. Ren is really a smart man. I would love to fight him. I looked back at the screen to find the team spread out across the dorm, picking through our miniscule stuff stored inside.

"Why do they have so little?" Pyrrah asked, looking at the lack of things in the room.

"These beds haven't been used in years. That can't be right," Ren commented, checking the beds.

"Ooh! I found something!" Nora chanted in a sing-song voice, holding up the spare Clan Key. The team gathered around to look at it.

"Uh, what does it do?" Jaune asked. Pyrrah and Ren carefully observed it, taking in the details while Nora poked at it curiously and Jaune just stood off to the side. Nora then accidentally pushed the portal activator, causing the key to suddenly glow. Ren dropped it in his surprise and caused a portal to open as a hole in the floor, making him and his team to fall in. On a separate screen, a portal opened on the ceiling, depositing JNPR onto the floor.

"Wheeee," Nora cried out as she fell down on top of the stack with a loud thud, causing her team to groan underneath her.

"Ooh! I told you they were aliens!" Nora shouted excitedly, looking at the classic Tenno architecture. I cringed on the use of the term 'Alien'. The human civilians often called us that, it wasn't a name I really liked. It made me aware the monster that I was.

"Let's not jump to conclusions here, something tells me there's more to this than it seems," Ren climbed out of the pile, taking his own look at the hall. The portal was still open, but they didn't have a way to get back in, due to the fact that they were all in uniform and unequipped, except for Nora. If that girl damages anything with that hammer, I will have her _head_! I don't care what Hayden says or does.

I looked at the next screen to see them entering the Vosen Water Garden adjacent to the Clan Hall. Ren was admiring the garden while Nora was making childish fish faces at the koi fish. Jaune was trailing slowly along.

'_Why does he look so guilty? It looks like he just killed a man!' _I thought, looking at Jaune.

"This type of garden is very eastern in design and décor. They _must _be native to this planet," Ren commented, circling in the center of the room. I was surprised by the fact that the cultures of both planets overlapped each other, even in the same geographical area.

"Let's keep looking, but keep a low profile, we're just here for information. We don't want them to know we were here," Ren ordered, surprising me. Ren didn't seem to be the one to take the lead. Nora gave a joking salute, skipping off towards the power hall, a not very interesting place. Ren made his way to the dueling and training halls. Jaune just went with Pyrrah in the direction of the archiving room and arsenal, the most interesting place in the Dojo.

"Hey, did you make sure the initiation tablet was hidden?" I asked Zephyr.

"Yeah, I copied it into the computer and hid the tablet in the rafters of the Grandest Hall," She replied, smiling. I just stared in shock.

"What?" She questioned.

"You realize that Nora will get bored and look in the computer, Ren will search the system for information, and that the archives are linked to the Dojo's network?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, what?" Zephyr still didn't get it.

"They're going to find it you moron!" I scolded her.

"Whoa man, calm your tits, it'll be fine. Besides, that's what Hayden wants," Zephyr held her hands up defensively. I growled and looked back the screens and hilariously, all three groups were at a console, looking at the same thing (You know what it is). I scowled and noticed Prime smashing her head against a wall, venting her anger. JNPR then began sifting through more files, each with a different goal. Nora was probably looking for a game, Ren was looking for info and Pyrrah was searching for more info on the culture and historical stuff. Jaune was just following Pyrrah.

"He's so submissive~" Zephyr snickered. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Hayden.

"Alright, now can we intervene?" I asked, tired of being stuck in here for so long. He waved his hand dismissively. I ran out of the unprotected door and created a portal with my key, running to Nora's location before she broke something. I activated speed and sprinted down to where Nora was last. When I entered the room, she was about to deactivate _all _of the power cores. I came up behind her and smashed my fist on the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. I caught the body before it hit the button, deactivating the terminal and dragging the bubbly girl to the medbay. I knew what Hayden was going to do, and he probably had custom frames for them too. Ha, that rhymed.

"Catch one too?" A voice from beside me. I looked over to see Rhino carrying a struggling Jaune and Pyrrah.

"Actually, Hayden dragged us to his office and set up some Void walls to keep us in. Said he had plans for them," I said casually, trying to mess with the two of them that were still awake.

"Ah, so he wanted some people to test that thing," Rhino caught what I was trying to do, trying to scare the crap out of them. I took a look back, trying to catch their reaction. I couldn't keep a straight face when I saw them, dropping Nora and breaking out into laughter, Rhino put them down and started laughing too, leaving them utterly confused.

"What?" Jaune asked, only causing us to laugh more.

"Y-Your faces!" I managed to laugh out. The two looked at each other, sharing a confused look.

"No, but seriously, we need to take them down to the lab" I quickly changed to false seriousness, bringing back the horrified looks. We were thrown into another fit of laughter.

"I-I don't know what's going on," Pyrrah added to our amusement. We finally calmed down after a while.

"We were messing with you. Come on, we won't hurt you," I finally was able to get a straight face on, gesturing them on while picking Nora up. We took them the rest of the way and told them what was really going on, everything from what was going to happen with them to our origins and why they should trust us. Jaune seemed a bit worried about the infection part. I mean, everyone would be worried if they were going to have a glaive shoved into their arm and infected with a virus that can drive you insane if done improperly; without anything you can do to stop it. Just a little too worried.

"Jaune, you'll be fine. It's half a second of excruciating pain for an eternity of awesomeness," I reassured him, but it didn't seem to help.

"I'm not really good at reassurances, am I?" I sighed.

"'Excruciating' probably wasn't the best word there," Rhino commented, just as we were about to walk into the medbay. We entered to see that Ren had to be incapacitated to bring him here. It'll probably only raise his suspicions, but whatever works. I saw that all of the mentors were there, as well as Hayden.

"Professor Ozpin?" Pyrrah asked upon seeing the man in question.

"Please, call me Hayden. Have a seat, we have much to discuss,"

* * *

**Heyo! New chapter! I released this exactly on the release of RWBY Volume 2 as an announcement for my new fanfic that's coming up soon. It'll be called 'What I Always Wanted', and it'll be a self-insert about me and my very interesting adventures. Don't worry, if you're like me and think it'll be about some super OP guy with magic powers and super abilities, you're wrong. It'll be **_**very**_** different. But anyways, enough talk, more watch! Necrorizah out.**


	8. More Months Later

**Chapter 8**

More Months Later

I sat down reluctantly. Ever since two months ago, I had been assigned as Ruby's trainer. Mostly because Zephyr's horrible teaching skills, slightly Yang getting angry at Zephyr for 'sexualizing' Ruby. So thus, I had been forced to join them on a trip to Vale. The other mentors had been busy (lucky bastards) and left me alone. It was actually the first time any one of the Origin System Tenno had visited the city, so I knew I was going to get _loads_ of weird looks. I crossed my arms and leaned back in my seat, trying to ignore an ecstatic Ruby shouting in my face.

"-you are going to love it! All of the weapon stores and stuff-"

"RUBY! FOR THE LOVE OF THE OROKIN, SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I finally lost it, clutching my helmet. The entire ship shut up and looked at me.

"You practically dragged me here, without consent, while I am clearly upset. The least you could do is leave me alone," I continued in a softer tone. Some conversations started back up as we began flying. RWBY started talking to each other so that I couldn't hear. Ruby seemed upset, but she wasn't dragged into an unfamiliar and dangerous place with annoying people while only having four hours of sleep. Therefore, not a fuck is given this day.

"We're here," My thoughts were interrupted by one of my companions. I don't care who it was. If you were practically asleep right now, you wouldn't either.

I stepped outside and already started getting weird looks. I swear, every conversation immediately became about me. I kept my helmet on just in case any of the women here were _those_ kinds of people. I didn't consider myself handsome, but Banshee always said I was. That could be just because she's my girlfriend, but I like to play it safe.

"Where do you want to go Volt?" Ruby asked me, clearly trying to make up for earlier.

"Bed."

"Whoa man, didn't know you were that kind of guy," Yang teased.

"You know, I'm too tired to care right now," I said flatly. Yang seemed disappointed with my lack of reaction, but nonetheless continued. I really didn't need to try to ignore her, I just stayed in my head. I took looks around without moving my helmet to survey the area and observe the people. I began running possible combat scenarios in my head to stay awake.

I remained my boring self, even when we entered that swimsuit store that Yang tried to embarrass me with. I thought it would be kind of funny seeing this fully armored and vigilant warrior in a women's swimwear shop. I didn't have my weapons (Except my Castanas and Nikana that I had in Void storage), but I didn't need them to look badass.

After a long period of time, we stopped at a café to get lunch. I took a quick nap in the seat. I wasn't hungry because of the long times I spent without food on invasions and survival missions. I was rudely awoken by the sound of screaming and shouting. I shot up from my seat and looked over to the source.

Apparently, there had been a protest going on down the street. I noticed several people with weapons emerging from the crowd and charging at many random people on the street. I sprang to action and pulled out my Nikana, blocking another sword strike. The attacker flinched in surprise, allowing me to kick him in the stomach and smack him on the back of the neck.

The terrorists weren't shocked for long, because some of the others began charging in a large group. I took out my Castanas and threw one into the center of the group, triggering it and electrocuting them all. I noticed one sneaking up on me with a knife. I whipped around and slashed his hand, causing him to drop the weapon and giving me an opening to crescent kick him in the face. Two charged me from opposite sides, but I just jumped straight up and scissor kicked them both in the face.

I switched to the offensive, lashing out at one terrorist as I landed, disarming him. I proceeded to do disarms and incapacitations in the most efficient way possible. People watched in fear and admiration as I eliminated my enemies. When I finished the last one, a mocking clap echoed behind me. I turned to see a large man with a metallic mask with red eyes. He also was wearing a white shirt that had a symbol of a wolf with three claw marks behind it.

"Hey, so the hero in spandex comes to save the day," The brute said in fake congratulation "too bad I'm here to break up the party". He pulled out a huge chain gun and began raining fire on me. I activated Speed and sprinted up a building, trying to get height on him. He started firing on the supports for the buildings, causing them to collapse behind me as I freeeran across the structures. I got to an angle where the sun would be in his eyes and jumped at him. His accuracy decreased a substantial amount, allowing me to tank the few shots I took. When I landed in front of him he tried to smack me in the face with his gun, but I caught it and injected a lethal amount of electricity into it. He twitched and spasmed before falling to the floor, most likely dead.

"Dare to provoke, dare to suffer," I whispered into his ear, just in case he was still alive.

I stood and observed the scene. There were bullet holes coating the street and surrounding buildings. Entire structures were collapsed or collapsing to the ground. Unconscious bodies littered the road. I got ready to fight at the sound of sirens closing in on my position. Three vehicles came around the corner with flashing red and blue lights. They had the letters _VPD_ on the side.

"Freeze!" A man shouted, getting out of the car and pointing a pistol at me. I snickered at the sight of the puny firearm.

"No," I said simply, smirking.

"Put your hands up and weapons on the ground, or we will use lethal force!" Another commanded, assembling the men in a semicircle around me.

"…Try it. Try it and see what happens," I growled menacingly, putting on a wicked grin. The men started firing at me, only for the bullets to bounce of my shields and disintegrate. I just walked up to the man in the center, who shivered in fear. I pulled out my Nikana and slashed his chest, causing him to drop to the floor.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency," I said calmly before walking off. I sat back at my seat and began drinking my tea that I had ordered earlier. RWBY just looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Wow, still hot. That deserves and extra tip," I pulled out a few lien, which I had been given to me by Hayden, and set it on the table.

"You attacked a police officer!" Weiss shouted after recovering from shock.

"A what?" I asked, confused.

"You know, like the guys that take you to jail when you break the law?" Yang tried to familiarize me with the concept.

"Sorry if I was born into a world of interplanetary war. The only thing I broke were bones and dreams," I said calmly. A nice hot cup of tea always helps me cool down. Kind of contradictory, but eh, whatever.

"Well this isn't your home. You can't do whatever you want-" Weiss began.

"Yes I can," I said quickly "just dangle some money in their face and put a gun to their head and you get what you want,"

"But bribery is illegal!" Ruby pointed out.

"A fully loaded Orgis and fifty thousand credits says otherwise," I smirked, knowing I won.

"What if someone here is stronger than you?" Blake commented from inside her book.

"I've killed two J-2000 Golems. _Nothing_ is stronger than those things," I countered.

"What if _I_ was stronger than that thing?" Yang asked in a challenging manner.

"What if there were no hypothetical questions?" I retorted, smiling "I win."

"Why do you assume that everything here is weaker than you? Certainly you would be at a disadvantage from that guess," Weiss asked, making me happy that Frost's training was working.

"I don't assume that everything is too weak. I just know when something is stronger or weaker than me. I developed that skill to be able to know when a strategy is useful," I remained defensive of my point. I can fight with words _and_ weapons.

"Let's just go home. I'm tired of this," Yang sighed, defeated.

* * *

Unknown Location – 23:00

"Which one of those kids did you lose to now?" Torchwick sighed, leaning over a map that was laid out on a table.

"This wasn't someone I've seen before, assuming that it even _was_ a person," A White Fang official tried to explain his defeat.

"Could it really have been that hard? Just shoot the damn thing and get on with it," Torchwick growled, starting to get annoyed.

"No, it moved lightning fast and was an expert at combat. It shot lightning out of its hands and ran on walls like there was no gravity. It knocked out all of my men in a matter of seconds!" The official complained.

"Listen up you idiot, I gave you all of the resources you would need to kill any person on this planet! If you can't, then that's just you being a shitty fighter! Get out of here and take your insane ramblings with you," Torchwick got up from the table, rounding on the man and getting in his face. The faunas mumbled a "yes sir" and exited the room. Roman sighed, frustrated.

"Oh Roman, don't punish him. He had some brilliant information," A voice echoed from around a large stack of boxes. Cinder rounded the corner, this time not accompanied by Emerald and Mercury.

"The man was crazy! What was I supposed to do?" The crime lord complained.

"Look at the facts," She said calmly, producing a scroll playing a video of the event from the news. Roman grinned at the part where it slashed the police officer.

"He clearly had some highly advanced weapons technology. Control has taken great interest in this. Now, we are tasked with tracking down this individual and any comrades, and stealing the technology for ourselves," Cinder pocketed the scroll and began walking away. Torchwick looked at his cane and imagined it shooting huge missiles.

"But we must be patient, this will not be a simple task."

* * *

**Ooh, pointless cliffhanger. Sorry for the delayed release, I really started thinking about stuff for 'What I Always Wanted' and had a hard time coming up with ideas. Next chapter will be from Frost's perspective and will be about him and Weiss going to the Schnee mansion during a short time for a school break. I hope you enjoyed, and if you have read or are reading my other (active) story, that will be updating soon. Sorry for the short chapter, just due to the fact that I just wanted to get this plot point out of the way and make way for the next one. Also, woo! 1,000 views! Thanks a lot, it really is a huge milestone. Here's to 1,000 more! Anyway, that's enough rambling, I'll see you guys later. Necrorizah, out.**


	9. Home Alone Part 1

**Chapter 9**

Home Alone Part One

**Frost PoV**

I sat calmly, letting the cold air bite my face. The ground below me covered in frost and ice. My garden was an icy setting with pine trees and stubby grass. It looked dead to most, but to me, it was very much alive. Many of the decorations matched the same eastern theme, but the room was frozen over with icicles and frosted rocks. An icy stream ran through the center, just barely fast enough to remain liquid.

I sat in the traditional sitting position, on my knees with my hands on my thighs. My helmet was off, revealing my pale face and medium-length snow white hair. A vertical scar ran down across the left side of my mouth. I looked a lot younger than I really was. I appeared close to nineteen or twenty years old, but I was really forty-five years old.

The one door to the room slid open, revealing the other mentors. The students had a short break from school to meet with their families before the Vytal festival. We were told to accompany our students to their homes to continue training. Hydroid had taken Jaune, Ember was training Pyrrah (Even though the girl was very skilled, no one is ever done training), Ash went with Ren, and Rhino trained Nora. Volt stood at the head of the group.

"Frost, we have to go. Our students are waiting," Volt spoke. He was always the one to take the lead. The leader walked along proudly, prompting the rest to follow. I would not say he was a bad leader, he was quite an excellent one, but he was a horrible follower. There are some times when you need to be one. I nodded and left the bitter cold of the garden.

On the outside of the academy, many airships were docked, boarding students and their luggage. I noticed a much smaller airship that seemed more expensive. It had Weiss' symbol emblazoned on the side. I realized that the only people boarding were not students, and they carried lots of bags and cases. I caught a brief glance of my student inside of the craft. She was wearing a set of long gloves to cover the parts of her infested arm that her jacket didn't.

"Farewell, Volt. I will see you after this break," I said to him, shaking his hand. He smiled back at me.

"I'll see you later."

I parted from the group made my way to the craft, taking my time. Upon reaching the door, I was stopped by two muscular men in suits. They were both clearly armed with automatic rifles.

"Sorry sir, but you are not allowed on this ship without authorization," One of the men spoke robotically.

"I have permission as the qualified mentor of Weiss Schnee," I said, masking all emotion to seem professional.

"There is no record of any trainers for Ms. Schnee. You may leave," The other man said threateningly.

"Let him in," Weiss came up behind them, pushing them to the side.

"Of course, Miss Schnee," They said in unison, going back to their positions.

"What was the meaning of that?" I asked, truly curious about the reasoning behind this level of security.

"I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of Dust in the world," Weiss responded, but this time she was less arrogant in the way she said it, but more informatively. I smiled at this, my training was working.

"That makes it clearer, but couldn't you just have the captain of the ship stand at the entrance? It would be more cost efficient," I pointed out.

"Well, it would seem so, but there has been a conflict surrounding my company for a while," Weiss began, guiding me down the luxuriously designed hallways. I raised an eyebrow at this.

"I'm sure you know the whole issue surrounding the Faunas and the White Fang," I nodded.

"Well, my grandfather is a pretty anti-faunas man. He supplied the human armies in the revolution and openly denounced the Faunas leaders. This put a huge target painted across our back. The White Fang still sees us as a threat, even after the attempts at peace that my father has made. We've been attacked on multiple occasions and there have been multiple invasions of many of our mines. The extra money being put towards defense has put a hole in our wallets, causing us to constantly lower wages and not supply the workers with new equipment. This isn't helping relations. So, we have to be careful of who we can trust," Weiss explained, leaving me in a short silence.

"It appears you have quite the predicament here," I pointed out.

"Yeah, no shit," She grumbled. We entered a decently sized room that appeared to be a kind of lounge. It had intricately designed decorations that kept the snow theme. Expensive furniture was everywhere, some appeared to not actually function like the object should, but appeared very pricy.

"Well, there's your problem," I thought out loud.

"What?" Weiss asked, confused.

"You just _have_ to rub it in everyone's faces, don't you?" I waved my hand across the room at the various flamboyant furnishings.

"It's a demonstration of power-"

"You're demonstrating power to the public inside of a place that no one that is not a member of your family or staff can enter? Isn't that called a paradox?" I questioned. Weiss thought about this for a second, realizing that her statement contradicted itself.

"Couldn't you just sell your expensive 'shows of power' and replace them with cheaper furnishings?"

"I don't make the decisions, okay! Even my father has no power. My grandfather still controls the company and he's in charge of where the money goes."

"Do you want that to change?"

"Yes! That would make it a lot better- Wait. What do you mean by that?" Weiss realized the possible meaning of my question.

"Your grandfather could have an 'accident' and end up handing over the company to a better owner."

"No! He's my grandfather, I can't just kill my family! He may be a horrible man, but he's not some Grimm!"

"You are related to every human on this planet. Don't give me that," I deadpanned.

"At least give him a chance," Weiss pleaded.

"Fine, I'll test him. If he fails, he dies. If he succeeds, he will live,"

"What's the test?"

"I will list the seven sins and ask him which one represents him the most. If he says none, he fails"

"That's not fair, he's going to say none!" Weiss protested.

"You just gave me evidence that opposes your own claim."

"S-shut up! Stupid! Just sit and wait until we leave!" I sighed at her response.

-After the flight, Schnee Mansion-

We left the airship proceeding onto a long, winding stone walkway that snaked its way up to a massive structure that gave the air of a castle. The only modernization was the near-perfect shape that the stones were in. The bricks looked almost if they had been laser-cut to exact sizes. The surrounding area reminded me of Victorian England from Earth before the Orokin Period.

A set of oversized double doors sat at the end of the path. Weiss approached a small panel that had a speaker and a screen. She pushed a button, causing the speaker to play a message. Weiss pulled out her Scroll and swiped it across the panel before causing the doors to slowly creep open.

The inside was overly large for a hallway. Massively high ceilings with intricate window designs and loads of expensive art covering the walls. Most of the paintings featured an older man with grey hair and a white suit. I assumed that was Weiss' grandfather. Arrogant has been officially rendered obsolete.

"This is my home," Weiss announced proudly, walking in front of me and showing it off. I gave it another look down.

"It's too… western."

"What does that mean?"

"I prefer the architecture and design of eastern cultures. It's much simpler and very calming."

"I suppose it follows my grandfather's standards," Weiss noted, realizing the pattern. Suddenly, the sound of a person running towards us. I unsheathed Galatine and faced the source of the noise. Stood in the doorway was a young woman in a maid outfit with a terrified look on her face.

"It's okay Frost, It's just one of the servants," Weiss said. I sheathed my weapon, getting out of my combat stance.

"I apologize for my rash behavior. I was simply being cautious," I apologized. The girl relaxed and her face became neutral.

"I was told to inform you that all of the family is out on their own business ventures," The maid said to Weiss. The heiress nodded and shooed her off, causing the servant to scurry back down the hall and out of sight.

"Why do you have servants? Are you incapable of doing anything yourselves?" I asked. Weiss developed a slight snarl before hiding it.

"No, the mansion is just too large for a family of our size to get around."

"Then why force someone else to do the running around?"

"Why do you have to ask so many questions?"

"Without critical thinking, I wouldn't be here," I deadpanned. Weiss was about to retort, but caught herself.

"Now, for our next training session, I will need a cherry tree and candles," I knew the argument was over, so I decided to prepare for the lesson.

"Why a cherry tree?" Weiss asked.

"You will see."

Weiss provided me with the resources I needed and walking off. I took the candles and made two circles. One under the tree, and the other across from it. I took a seat in the first circle, closing my eyes and clearing my mind with the scent of the tree. I heard someone walking out and looked. I saw it was Weiss and gestured her to approach.

"Take a seat," I nodded to the second circle. She sat, correctly this time, and faced me.

"So, what's the lesson for today?"

"First, you must clear your mind. Relax your body and mind to prepare," I instructed her. She nodded and closed her eyes, relaxing. After a minute or two I gave her a light slap on the head.

"Hey!" She cried out, opening her eyes and breaking her concentration.

"Keep concentrating," I said, ignoring her complaints. She returned to relaxing, but was still slightly tense. I gave a slight amount more time than the last, allowing her to fully become calm. I slowly brought my hand across, only for it to be blocked.

"Good, you must rely on your other senses. Your eyes can be easily deceived and tricked. If you can respond based on other senses, then you will be much better in a fight," I praised her. I gave her a bit more time to concentrate before striking again, slightly faster. It was caught once again. I continued this routine, slowly getting faster and adding more strikes. There were a few slip-ups, but that was normal. Soon, I was constantly raining down hard strikes, Weiss blocking reflexively.

"Now, let's take this to the next level," I stood up, walking behind the tree and pulling out two wooden sticks. I also produced a piece of cloth.

"Tie this around your eyes, we will now start this like a real battle," I gave Weiss the blindfold and a stick. I walked up to the open window to the kitchen, which was bustling and loud due to dinner being soon. I got ready while Weiss stood at the opposite side of me.

"There will be noise to disturb you, but drown it out. Even if it hurts, push on and ignore the pain," I instructed, letting her develop focus. I did the same with this situation, but there were a lot more hits. At some point, I grabbed another stick and starting hitting faster and faster. We began getting the attention of the chefs in the kitchen from the noise. I took another blindfold and tied it around my head.

-In the kitchen-

A middle aged man with white hair, blue eyes, and a white suit walked into the room.

"What's the hold up?" The man asked, noticing that everyone was at the window instead of working on dinner.

"Look sir!" One servant gestured for the man to come over and pointed out of the window. He looked out to see his daughter and a strange man fighting with sticks while wearing blindfolds. His eyes widened and he rushed out of the door to stop the fight.

-Back in the garden-

I was impressed with Weiss' performance, we had been at this for hours and she didn't sound at all exhausted. At this point, we were just a tornado of strikes.

"Stop Stop Stop!" A loud voice from behind obviously disrupted Weiss' focus, because my stick felt as if it hit flesh. I stopped my flow and lifted the cloth covering my eyes. A waterfall of sweat rolled down my face. The fight had caught up with Weiss, because she was panting and gasping for air. Her entire body was completely sweat soaked.

"What is the meaning of this?!" A man in a white suit demanded, obviously distraught.

"You ruined it! It was going so well!" Weiss shouted at the man, who seemed surprised at the sudden outburst.

"Ah, you must be Weiss' father. Pleasure to meet you. We were just engaging in a friendly duel, nothing to worry about," I smiled, offering my hand out to Mr. Schnee. Still slightly startled, the man took a second before reaching for my and shaking it.

"Who are you? I don't think I've seen you before," Weiss' father asked.

"My name is Frost. Frost Tenno. I am a new teacher at Beacon. I was assigned to Weiss as a mentor by Ozpin," I lied, trying hard to say Ozpin instead of Hayden.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Tenno, my name is Michael. How about we go eat? I'm starving!" Michael offered with a smile. Short and to the point. I like that. I collected my weapons and the exhausted heiress, following her father to a huge room that appeared to be a dining room. The table was so large, you would probably need a megaphone to talk to the people at the other end.

"Sorry if the food's a bit late, the chefs were staring at you instead of working," Michael apologized.

"No need to be sorry, I've gone without food for days," I responded. The businessman raised an eyebrow.

"I'm a hardened hunter. I've spent at least half of my life in battle" I explained. The second part was quite true.

"How old are you? You hardly look twenty."

"I am forty five years old."

"Wow, whatever you do, I need it," He laughed. We sat down at a corner of the table so we could all talk to each other while we ate.

"Weiss, I have a bit of bad news for you," Weiss' father changed his tone, showing this was serious.

"I suppose you heard that your grandfather is out?" He asked his daughter. Weiss nodded slowly.

"Well, what I heard is that he's discussing your betrothal with another huge company," Weiss' jaw dropped at this.

"Not going to happen," I quickly intervened. They both looked at me with confused faces.

"My student _will not_ be forced to do anything she does not want to do. I actively enforce this," I explained.

"Well, you can't really do that-"

"Yes I can. I don't care that your company is the largest in the world. I don't care if the CEO is highly guarded. Weiss, remember the story I told you? About Alad V and Zanuka?" I cut him off.

"Yeah, that Alad was going to start mass-producing highly dangerous and advanced robots named 'Zanuka' and use them to eradicate all of us so he could take over," Weiss explained to an extent that didn't give anything away.

"I assisted in destroying all of his efforts. Plus, my skills go past combat. Deception and intimidation are among them."

"You are one person. There's such a _low_ chance that you will succeed," He said, emphasizing 'low'.

"Would you rather have a one percent chance of winning, or a one hundred percent chance of losing?" I retorted.

"And also, I am not alone. Many of my brothers and sisters are close to my ability," I added.

"Still, our company has some of the most advanced weapons technology on the planet. You are completely outmatched," He continued to urge me out of it. My face contorted with anger. This man has no idea how insulting that was.

"My body itself is more advanced than your most powerful weapons!" I let it out. Both of them looked at me, confused, but for different reasons.

"Remember that man from the news? The one who was immensely fast and shrugged off bullets effortlessly? That is one of my brothers. He's only seventeen and he can eliminate an army. Imagine what I can do," I spat. It takes a lot to get me like this, and he really did it.

"How d-"

"Weiss, show him," I instructed. Knowing that now was not a time for questions, she took it off. The metal plates were now showing, but they had a rainbow of colors between them due to her continuous use and exposure to Dust. She pulled up her sleeve to reveal the whole thing.

"Weiss?" Michael touched the arm, feeling the smooth metal plates.

"How about I fill you in on the situation."

* * *

**Alright! New chapter out. When I said can't keep a schedule, I meant it. This arc is a break from the comedic part of the story in order to develop Frost and Weiss as characters. I really put thought into it. Next chapter will continue this and introduce a new antagonist. Thanks for reading, constructive criticism appreciated. Necrorizah out.**


	10. Home Alone Part 2

**Chapter 10**

Home Alone Part Two

I was currently sitting in the expansive garden of the Schnee Mansion. I had tasked Weiss with finding me inside of the labyrinth of a garden. It was big, even by my standards. The task was to search the garden and locate me. The only twist was the fact that I was sat right behind where she started. The point was to test her patience. I had taken the time to think about the past day.

When I revealed my identity to Weiss' father yesterday, he had taken it with a grain of salt, demanding for his daughter to get medical attention. When doctors saw her arm, they had taken it as another disease and tried to treat it. But when they conducted a blood test, they saw that there were tiny nanobots in her blood, proving my point. I then started to explain it in further detail, taking the entire evening. By the morning, I had gotten news that Weiss' grandfather would be returning shortly. I had tasked Weiss with this, hoping that her patience would hold up until I could eliminate him. Apparently, 'shortly' had entirely different meaning in the Schnee family.

It had been several hours since I had sat down, and I was becoming impatient. Not with waiting, but with my target's extreme delay. That was until Weiss walked out of the maze, frustrated.

"What the hell! I spent a whole four hours in there, and you were right here?!" Weiss shouted angrily. My impatience subsided and I returned to normal.

"This was a patience test. I gave you an objective that didn't exist so you would search until you gave up" I partially lied. It was just a window to eliminate her grandfather before he could breed more violence and problems.

"Alright, so let's move onto something more practical" Weiss offered, making me slightly displeased with her lack of care for patience.

"That seems fair, do you wish to continue the exercise from yesterday?" I asked, producing the blindfolds.

"Where are the sticks?" She asked. I unsheathed my greatsword.

"How am I supposed to block a greatsword with Myrtenaster?"

"That is what we are about to learn" I answered. I put on my own blindfold and continued the routine, starting with slow, easy strikes and slowly speeding up. Due to the lack of protection gear, I had to be especially careful not to hit her with missed strikes. I had pulled over one of the servants to act as a judge and to be sure that no one misconceived the match as a real fight.

Somewhere in the middle of the fight, Weiss started countering me. This surprised me, but I liked it. It was one thing to defend blind, but to fight blind is considerably harder. Of course, this didn't mean I wouldn't counter her. Eventually, it transformed into a full on battle. If it weren't for the audience, it could easily be seen as a fight between masters.

Eventually, the sound of distant shouting interrupted our battle. It quickly ceased and we lifted our blindfolds as the crowd parted. There was a short old man that resembled the man from the paintings around the mansion. He wore a white business suit and was surrounded by humanoid combat droids. Next to him was a teenage boy in a black suit with black hair and green eyes. His face just dripped with arrogance.

"What's this all about? Weiss, I told you to prepare for the guests! Not brawl with some delinquent!" The old man in the center shouted. I found anger bubbling up, but I suppressed it.

"Well grandpa, Master Frost thought it would be more beneficial for me if I were to-"

"I don't care what some other idiot says, you do what I say, understood?" The man shouted.

"No, I don't understand. Why would I listen to a pompous old man who only cares about his company, and not a highly trained warrior that tries to improve my life and attitude? Please do explain" Weiss retorted calmly and mockingly.

"I like her" The boy next to the old man grinned.

"Good, because you're going to be marrying her, whether she likes it or not!"

"And you! Who do you think you are, telling my granddaughter what to do! You should feel ashamed of yourself!"

"You have no control over your children, and much less your grandchildren. You cannot force them to say, think or feel the way you want them to. I cannot either. But I do give suggestions. And as her mentor, she trusts me and listens to them. It doesn't matter what you think of me, because I know that she sees me as not only her mentor, but her friend. If you wish to change her view of me, then all it will ever be, is a wish" I responded calmly, shutting everyone up. Even the boisterous old man was silenced by my words.

"Dust, I'm hot" Weiss removed the jacket and threw it to the floor, moving close to me to cool down.

"You bet you are" The boy said, grinning cheekily.

"Go to hell!" Weiss shouted at the boy, but he unfortunately kept his shit-eating grin.

"Weiss, you are coming with me" He demanded, having the droids approach her and pull her away. I lifted my fist into the air and smashed it into the ground, causing a wave of razor sharp icy spikes to erupt from the ground in a straight line, impaling the robots and easily disabling them.

"I believe that we should return to that exercise, Weiss" I said, ignoring the angry old man. She nodded and we continued with our previous momentum. Almost immediately, I detected a fist coming from my right. I ducked under it and swept their leg out, knocking the assailant to the floor and narrowly dodging a sword strike and continuing the fight. I heard another "What is going on here!" and ignored it, keeping my flow.

Another fist came from my side. I rolled to the side and kicked at the location of their knee, knocking the attacker to the floor and kicking them in the head, easily knocking them out. It seemed Weiss realized what was happening, because her attacks ceased. I quickly transitioned from a fight with Weiss to a fight with my unidentified attackers. My targets seemed to be mechanical, because when I hit them, my fist met hard metal.

Soon, screams echoed throughout the garden. I lifted the blindfold and observed my surroundings. The robots I was fighting were not Schnee, but instead had the White Fang insignia on them. They were all disabled, but Weiss seemed to be fighting some of her own, with the blindfold off.

"Weiss! Clear the garden of these robots! I will clear the front!" I shouted to her.

"What about inside!" She responded, stabbing a robot in the face.

"Your security will have to be enough!" I shouted back. I ran out to the front and saw a battlefield. White Fang troops and robots were attacking the security staff, and the staff was losing. I activated my helmet and leapt into battle, chopping an enemy's sword in half and kicking him in the head. Realizing the new threat, a group of four charged me. I created a wall of ice in front of me and smashed it, sending icy shards flying at the group and impaling them all over. The remaining security staff had hunkered down in a large gazebo and their cover was waning.

I pulled out my Penta and started firing grenades into the attacking forces. I exploded all five at once, utterly destroying the attacking force. I rushed to aid the confused staff.

"Are there any casualties?" I asked rushing to the aid of the troops.

"No, but who are you?" The one who appeared to be the captain asked.

"I'm Weiss' personal tutor. I just arrived, so you may not know me" I partially lied.

"You should all fall back to the mansion. There are reinforcements arriving soon, I can handle them. You need to do your job here" I suggested. The captain nodded and collected his troops. I saw several holes in the walls and launched a grenade in each. I fired my last at the front gate.

A minute later, five Bullheads landed outside of the walls, but one was a cargo ship. A few seconds later, men rushed through the holes in the walls. I detonated the explosives and deployed a large snow globe for protection. As they entered, they were massively slowed, giving me the upper hand. A few realized this and started firing at the globe, only for their shots to bounce off. One man tried firing in the globe, but the bullet didn't have enough velocity and it just fell to the floor.

I hacked away at the men entering the globe until none remained. A loud thud sounded behind me and I whipped around to see a massive metal monster. It was bigger than Vey Hek's Frame. Two massive cannons were aimed at me. Two shots of Dust shattered the globe, sending the blizzard outside and filling the air with a thick mist. In order to locate the mech's weaknesses, I created several ice sculptures of myself around the courtyard.

I lured it out into the middle so I could get a look at the back. As it blasted away at the fakes, I noticed a panel on the back. It had much more armor than the rest of the mech and was slightly smaller. That must be where the engine is.

I tried sneaking up and slicing right through it, but my sword bounced off. It whipped around and smacked me away, sending me flying at a wall. I was able to recover midair and flip away from several explosive shells. I sprinted around trying to lose it, but it kept its sights on me. Red laser guidance systems were trained on me. Heavy machine gun fire struck right behind me, forcing me to run faster. Missile pods opened up and fired homing rockets. I created a wall of ice, causing it to shatter into sharp shards that I threw back at the robot, disabling the turrets. Then I realized something.

"_The superheated plasma from my Detron should melt the armor and let me in"_ I thought. I quickly changed course to run directly at the robot. I got hit once, but my shields took the full hit, instantly dissipating them. I pulled out my Detron and started firing when I was in range. Like I thought, the plasma melted through part of the metal, but it was very thick. In a short run, I was able to disable the reloading system on the left arm, but it was switched for a fist. I rolled out of the way of a downward smash.

I leapt up onto the mech's head, stabbing Galatine into the top. I was rewarded with a wall of sparks and electricity. The robot jumped high into the air, flinging me off and attempted to shoot me out of the air. Instead, it hit a large snowball that exploded and fell into the hole in the top. The water caused the robot to temporarily shut down, giving me my chance. I latched onto the back and fired Detron into the armor plate. It melted through, revealing the Dust engine. I then took Galatine and thrust it into the hole, causing Dust to spill out into the machine. I shot a grenade inside and flipped off the back, just as it came online. I detonated the grenade and I was granted a fireworks display of multicolored explosions. I ran back behind the mansion and saw Weiss decapitate her last combat droid.

"Is the area clear?" I asked Weiss. She nodded.

"What was that explosion?" She asked, sheathing her rapier.

"The White Fang had a large robot"

"You mean a Paladin Mech?" She asked, surprised "How did they get one of those?"

"Well, they no longer have it"

"You took it out on your own?" Weiss asked.

"I did"

"No wonder they all think of you as a master"

"It honestly wasn't immensely difficult. If it had shielding I would need reinforcements" I replied.

"Well, I'm exhausted. Perhaps we should eat some lunch" Weiss said. I nodded, walking inside and going to the location of the dining room. There was nothing in the room, so I went into the kitchen and found some food already prepared. I piled up a large plate and reentered the dining room and taking a seat. Weiss sat down next to me and we devoured our food. I was really hot and sweaty, so I completely froze my chair.

"Weiss, now is not the time to eat! Get in here until the White Fang are gone!" Weiss' father peeked in from a nearby door.

"Oh, them? They're gone" Weiss said through a mouthful of food.

"What?"

"All White Fang confirmed dead or unconscious" I reported. Michael retreated into the room and said something to the people inside. Then the door opened, revealing Weiss' father and grandfather, the idiot from earlier and a fair number of servants.

"I knew the security staff could be trusted" The old man said. Then the captain from the courtyard showed up.

"I'm sure you made sure those faunas scum were dealt with" The business owner said to the captain.

"Actually sir, this man here assisted us when we were pinned down. He suggested for us to retreat and I'm glad we did. A Paladin Mech showed up, and if we hadn't fallen back, we would be dead. I owe my life to him" The soldier gestured to me.

"You owe me nothing. It is not the purpose of a Grandmaster to collect debts. My rank of Grandmaster was not achieved because I can punch and kick. I could teach a monkey to punch and kick. But you cannot simply teach kindness and respect. The inability to show these traits creates hate, hate creates sorrow, sorrow creates emptiness, emptiness creates darkness, and darkness creates destruction. The prevention of this destruction is the purpose of a Grandmaster" I said. I then turned to Weiss' grandfather.

"And you are the primary manifestation of this ignorance I try to get rid of. Your lands are the breeding grounds of these things just because you can't merely wrap your simple mind around the concept of the faunas as people. The right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness is entitled to all sentient beings. You have taken that right from them, but at what cost? Think about this, your ignorance towards the faunas was the turning point that started the war. How many humans died in that war? Hundreds? _Thousands_?" I continued. The old man's smug face changed at the thought.

"How do you feel? Knowing just how much death you've caused in your kind, just because you want to keep up a petty illusion of power and control? So the next time you look at your company policies, think about how many are dead because you don't cherish the little life there is on this tiny rock in space" I spat and stood up, everyone looking at me in awe. I walked away, everyone's gaze following me.

"There are billions of stars in this galaxy. Millions have planets. Thousands have _terrestrial_ planets. Mere tens, have life. Think about that"

* * *

**DAMN! Frost laid it out! So, ten chapters! Woo! In case anyone was wondering about the increased frequency of chapters lately, it's because I found a technique that helps me get ideas quicker and write chapters really fast. I listen to The Clubbing of Isaac, hit the keys, and bang! Chapter! Because of this, I will be posting more frequently. Keep your eyes open, there will be a lot more where this came from. Thanks for reading, follow and favorite if you would like to see more. Necrorizah, out.**


	11. Unexpected Visitors

**Chapter 11**

Unexpected Visitors

I was currently sitting under the single cherry tree in the Schnee's garden. It had been a few days since the White Fang attack and my words began to sink through the thick skull of the CEO. Rights and pay had increased and he started to become more open-minded. I had spent more time training with Weiss, but it was commonly interrupted or observed by the suitor. I had developed an extreme distaste for the boy, and I had just told Weiss to get rid of the man before we continued. I was sure it would prove to be a difficult task. I just needed to clear my mind.

Suddenly, an alarm-like beeping started to blare. I held out my hand and projected the hologram of my communications. Volt stood at the other end, looking very serious. He was in his leader mode.

"Frost, I've detected several Void mask echoes south of your location and closing fast," He said seriously.

"A Liset?" I asked. What would a Liset be doing here?

"No, these signals suggest something _much_ bigger," He emphasized 'much'. Then out of the blue, a massive fireball flew across the sky at extreme fast speeds. It appeared to be very close to the surface and at a relatively shallow trajectory. A golden glint showed from behind the flames.

"I believe I have identified the object, further investigation required," I reported.

"Please do, I want a label on that thing ASAP," He ordered and closed the call. I sprinted off and tapped a few buttons on the holographic display. I wanted to get Weiss to assist with the mission. As I sprinted to her location, seven Bullheads flew overhead. Damn their protocols. I found Weiss, completely unaware of the situation, yelling at the suitor.

"Weiss, we have an emergency. I will explain later," I said to her, sprinting off towards the center of the garden. When we reached the location, my Liset was waiting as planned. I waved her aboard and went up to the front.

"Weiss, we just detected Void mask echoes while a massive object was entering the atmosphere. We must investigate," I said urgently.

"Ordis, I need you to get me some possible coordinates of that crash site," I ordered the cephalon.

"Of course operator, I have three possible locations. Reporting there immediately," The A.I. predicted my next order and flew off in the direction of the plummeting object. It turned out that the first two were not the location.

When we got near the crash site, my suspicions were confirmed. Among the flaming rubble was a ruin of an ancient Orokin spacecraft. The Schnee guard were already landed and had secured a perimeter. The entire area around the craft was a complete inferno now, and there was no way to possibly land in or outside.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath "landing zone is too hot, in more ways than one,"

"What do we do?" Weiss asked.

"Operator, may I make a suggestion?" The cephalon asked.

"Please, do,"

"Shall I deploy Archwing?" I grinned at the suggestion.

"Yes, you may," I confirmed, prompting the craft to open as if it was going to dock. I leapt from the back before Weiss could say anything. I plummeted down towards the planet at massive speed until the familiar thud sounded. I then activated the wings and used the thrusters to slow down. I realized that the thrust wouldn't be enough with the amount of vertical velocity I had. I started thrusting forwards in order to break into a glide. The ground was approaching fast, so I made a courageous move and flared right above the ground and causing me to groan from the pure G force. I narrowly managed a landing close to the crashed vessel. As Archwing flew away, I made a call to Volt.

"Are you at the crash site?" He asked.

"Yes, it appears to be an Orokin vessel. Doesn't look to be a derelict, but could be infested. It remained relatively intact and Schnee guards are investigating. I will report in again when I have either contacted something or complete the search," I reported. Volt looked interested and scared at the same time. He nodded and ended the call. I sprinted up to the men who were about to breach one of the massive walls of the craft.

"That won't work," I said before they activated the charges.

"How do you know?" One man asked.

"I'm intelligent enough to understand that a futuristic craft from space that survived a violent reentry will easily shrug off a breaching charge," I reasoned. They blew it anyway, but it didn't even scratch the alloy plating. The men gaped at the ship's resilience.

"My point exactly. How about we search for the open hangar bay that is literally right next to you," I noted, looking up at the massive smoldering hole in the side. I started climbing up the wall to my destination.

"A few things, don't touch anything. We don't know what kind of alien bacteria this ship could have brought. The last thing I need is you contracting a deadly virus from another planet. Also, if you contact a robot or living organism, wait for it to attack before attacking back. I would love to study any living creatures alive, and so would scientists. Keep it alive if possible," I laid down the ground rules. They knew I was a Grandmaster, so they accepted, albeit with a bit of reluctance.

I finally reached the massive spanning hangar bay. The room was huge and I could gawk at it for hours, but I had a mission. I decided that the vaults would be the best location to look. I scoured the massive halls of the ship for anything out of the ordinary. I found no signs of infestation or anything of the sort. There weren't even any corrupted.

Near the front of the ship was a rather odd looking door. It almost looked like a vault door, but it was in the shape of a lotus and had a slot for a hand rather than a key. I placed my hand in the slot and the blue lines around the door lit up. The door began rising up with a bit of stuttering due to the crash.

Inside was amazing. It was a massive chamber that looked much like the chamber that many Tenno awoke in, myself among them, but it had two cryopods on either side of the room. One had been dislodged and fell into the floor, but there were clearly two pods. I went to get a closer look at the suspended one, and it did indeed have a Tenno inside. The only problem was the fact that the Warframe was completely different from anything I had ever seen.

It was pure white and looked almost ghostly. The helmet was a plain curved faceplate that had no details with only small grey lines going down the sides of the face. The rest of the helmet was a light grey. The chest looked like it was made of torn cloth sewn together. The arms and legs were the same up to the wrists and ankles respectively. Wispy crescents on the shoulders curled inward towards the neck. The Tenno also had two tomahawks on his waist of similar coloration and had sugatras that looked like small versions of the Asa syndana.

I needed a way to set them free, but I had no idea how. Then a loud banging sounded behind me. While observing the Tenno, a piece of the structure fell down the pit formed by the formerly hanging decoration on the other side of the room. It sounded like whatever was smashing, it was probably glass-like. I rushed across the room to see another Tenno from the other pod smashing on the glass. The collapse probably damaged the electrical systems and caused the cryogenics to disable.

This Tenno appeared to be much taller and more rigid. Their Warframe was mostly flat plates **(Think Halo Venator armor)**. The coloration was mostly black with green details. The Tenno wore armor attachments that looked like the Dendra, but had tiny zeroes and ones crossing like code. It was quite a contrast from traditional designs, which look more organic. This was more mechanical.

The Tenno shouted something at me, breaking my daze. I took out Galatine and smashed it into the glass with the flat edge, shattering the glass.

"Wow, thanks man," The Tenno said, getting out of the pod. The voice was distinctly male. I noticed that he was wearing one of the rare Misa syndanas.

"Are you even slightly aware of the situation?" I asked the Tenno.

"Well, there's a huge fucking hole in the roof and we're not suffocating, so I'd say that we crashed on Earth," The Tenno guessed, getting both very close and yet so far away.

"Before I tell you, might I ask you your name?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. I'm Net. My real name's Nathaniel, but it's a bit of a mouthful. So I just go by an abbreviation of my Warframe, Network," He shook my hand.

"My name is Frost, and I'm afraid you are very far from Earth," I introduced myself.

"Um, explain?" He asked, confused.

"I do not know what occurred, your void distortion system may have malfunctioned, but you are currently outside of the Origin System. Outside of the origin universe, for that matter," I explained.

"Wait, so if you're here, how do you know we were Tenno?" He asked, eyeing me strangely.

"Well, do you know what the Grineer are?" I asked. He shook his head, as I expected. If he had a Misa and just woke up now, that means he's one of the temple guardians from the Orokin era.

"Well, this collection of cloned humans far after the Orokin age have a leader named Councilor Vey Hek. He got his hands on some kind of Void-bending technology that let him swap creatures from opposing universes. He was luring in Tenno and switching them out for creatures from this world named Grimm. Twelve of us got captured before the process stopped, and I was one of them," I explained. The guy shrugged and went into his pod, pulling out a Boltor Prime and a Skana Prime.

"I'll just get Prime to fill you in later on what's happened since then. She is the best with history," I said.

"Wait, what Warframe does she have?" Net asked, nearly demanded.

"Loki Prime," I stated, slightly confused about his question. Even with the helmet on, I could see his face light up with joy.

"Oh my god! She's like, the best Orokin commanders ever!" The guy squealed like a teenaged girl. I chuckled at his action. I heard a stifled laugh from above and looked up to see the other Tenno that was still in the pod earlier hanging from a ledge. He also had the Misa syndana.

"Oh, hey Geist. Did you stay awake all that time like you said?" The Tenno now identified as Geist dropped down from the roof.

"No, I went to sleep shortly after you did," Geist spoke in a deeper voice, but neither seemed older than twenty five.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Frost over here about the whole ship being super fucked problem," Net spoke to Geist like they were long-time friends.

"I was surprised you didn't recognize me. I was a large participant in the Old War," I noted.

"I do, Master Snowflake," Geist said, likely smiling under his helmet. I frowned. That nickname was the only thing I remembered from before the sleep. I heard a snicker and the name mentioned from the doorway. I recognized the voices as the Schnee guards. I froze. How much did they hear?

Net pulled out his Boltor and Geist pointed a Vectis at the doorway. I gestured for them to stay back and walked up to the source of the noise. Behind the door was the captain and his men next to the open door, looking at me guiltily.

"Why are you here and how long have you been here?" I demanded, worried that they heard the word 'Tenno'.

"We just heard you get called Master Snowflake," The captain said, his men trying not to laugh at it.

"Oh, also there are a lot of weird looking ships outside. They might think we destroyed this thing," One guard added. I waved Geist and Net up and gave them the all clear.

"Wow, been a _while_ since I saw a human," Net emphasized 'while'. I found their comm channel and connected to both of them.

"Try not to say anything that'll reveal anything. The last thing we need is these people trying to get their hands on some Orokin technology," I said so the guards couldn't hear. They both gave tiny nods. The men looked at Net weirdly.

"These are my friends, Geist and Net. They spend a lot of time around the faunas community, even though they aren't faunas themselves," I said, confusing the Tenno. The guards shrugged.

"I want to see these ships," I ordered, causing the captain to nod and guide us with the guards to the last location of these ships. Geist and Net caught up behind me and I took a chance to look at the magnificent architecture. I decided that I would need to tell Volt about my situation. I activated the holographic screen and contacted him.

"Already done?" He asked.

"I actually stumbled upon the greatest prize we could get from this ship."

"Oh really? What did you find?"

"Two Tenno. More specifically, two real temple guardians. The Tenno's greatest weapon is their own self."

"What?! That's awesome! Now I'm glad I dropped by!" Volt shouted, ecstatic.

"Wait, you're here? That must have been what the men were talking about," I whispered.

"Yeah, I brought some other stuff as well."

"Stay out of sight until the men leave," I instructed.

"Gotcha," He said, disconnecting.

"Who was that?" Net asked.

"That was my friend, Volt," I told them.

"And, here's where we saw them," The captain announced, pointing up though a smoldering hole in the roof.

"Nothing there. How about I continue the investigation and you report back to the Schnees," I suggested, trying to shake the men.

"Seems like a good idea. Come on men, we're leaving," The captain gathered the men and took them out.

"So, what's going to happen now?" Geist asked.

"Now, I give a signal," I pulled out of the hole and waited for the bullheads take off. When they did, I picked up a pile of still hot ash and threw it into the air. I then launched a ball of snow at it, scattering it through the air in a thick distinct cloud. Then a Liset popped up from the treeline and flew over, dropping Volt off.

"Hey Frost, I just told Ordis to install some Void distorters on ship. We're going to teleport this to the huge room underneath Beacon for better preservation and investigation," Volt said, the ship flying around the impressive vessel and installing small devices all over it.

"This your friend?" Net asked, walking up next to me.

"Yes, he is indeed. Geist, Net, meet Volt," I introduced the two temple guards to him.

"Nice to meet you," Geist shook his hand.

"So, can we crash with you guys? Our house is a little wrecked," Net joked. Everyone but me laughed.

"Sure, once Ordis finishes up we can head back," Volt said.

"Ordis? That crazy computer still isn't corrupted?" Net asked, surprised.

"Yep, still working. He's just a bit off."

"Wow, he's at least three thousand years old," Geist remarked.

Volt's Liset just finished attaching the last device as Geist finished. The coil shaped devices started lighting up blue before a bright light flashed and we were in the massive training room. The three pillars and parkour course were gone to make space. The remains of ship slumped down onto the flat floor and several small construction drones started addressing the damages.

"Today was truly an eye opening experience," I thought.

* * *

**So, if you're wondering, this is the end of Frost's arc and it'll be going back to Volt next chapter. Also, both Network and Poltergeist are of my creation. I thought about making them their own story, but thought 'Eh, why not'. I still might make them a story in the future as a way to display my own take on Orokin society, but that'll be after I finish one of my stories, because three stories is too much for me. On a side note, thanks for all of the positive support! All of the reviews and feedback have been great, and I would just like to go out and say that you guys are awesome too. If you keep reading, I'll keep writing. Alright, enough of that, I'll let you guys go. Necrorizah, out.**


	12. Mysteries of the Ship(s)

**Chapter 12**

Mysteries of the Ship(s)

I was sat at a table looking over various blueprints. I flipped over them with a scrutinous expression. The crash occurred two days ago, and that Geist dude really was confusing me. His frame was almost identical to the prototype frame I had been designing for several years. Poltergeist. Even the names matched up.

I had asked for a set of blueprints, and apparently they had loads of sets so they got me some for free. I was overlaying a transparent copy over top of my blueprints and the lines were closely bear a resemblance to each other. I just came up with the idea on the fly in a derelict mission. Just caught a glimpse of a blueprint as it plummeted down into a seemingly bottomless pit.

If these frames were literally all over the Orokin ships, why haven't the Tenno found any? There should have been a sleeping Tenno wearing one. Network was also very common, almost as common as the Excalibur blueprints. Those were literally the most common of them all. Surely someone would have found some by now.

I sighed and set down the prints, laying back in my chair. I had been at it for more than two hours, I needed a break.

"Hey Volt, figure it out?" A familiar female voice sounded from the door. I looked over my shoulder to see Banshee smiling at me. I smiled back. Our relationship had gotten a lot more serious since our humble beginning a year and a half ago. Then a make out was the last thing on our minds. Now they're so common that we aren't even embarrassed when someone sees us. Even Zephyr's perverted comments don't sound too far-fetched.

"No, not really. I've been at this for the better part of two hours and I don't know," I responded. She walked up behind me and leaned over my shoulder to get a look.

"All I know is that these things are supposed to be everywhere, but they're not," I shrugged.

"Why don't you look for some more stuff with me?" Banshee offered.

"Sure," I got up, taking Banshee's hand and walking off to the ship.

The ship had changed a lot since the crash. Repair drones and a bit of cleaning restored some of the ship's exterior, but there was still a lot to go. There wasn't many people or even robots around on the floor, so I could just walk straight up to it. A lift had been installed for easy access.

"How much stuff do you think we've found?" Banshee asked. I thought for a second.

"Judging from what we _have_ found; I think we haven't even scratched the surface," I answered.

"Really? We've discovered two Warframes and two weapons, what could be hiding?" Banshee questioned.

"This thing is huge, and the archives and stuff are surely full of new knowledge," I said simply.

"Maybe, if we were to get the computer back online it might show us," Banshee said impatiently.

"You say that like it's my job," I said flatly.

"It isn't. Your job is to seduce her," Prime's voice snickered behind us. I sighed heavily. Prime's antics aren't even embarrassing anymore, they were just annoying.

"Do you have to be everywhere?" I sighed. I won't even question how she got on a moving lift silently.

"Yep, that's _my _job," She giggled. The lift reached its destination and we just left Prime behind.

"Okay, Zephyr better not be up here or I'll flip out," Banshee muttered to herself.

"You called?" The girl in question swung down from the roof.

"Dammit, why? Universe, what did I do to you?" I cursed at the sky.

"You gave me some juicy stuff, that's what, Mr. and Mrs. sexual tension," Zephyr smirked.

"What the fuck, what sexual tension?!" I threw my hands in the air "there is no tension at all!"

"Personal tensions are only visible by outside observers," Frost walked past whilst fixated on a datapad.

"See what I mean?" Zephyr said smugly.

"Banshee, back me up here!" I whispered sideways to my girlfriend. When no response came, I looked over to see Rhino nodding at a dejected Banshee. She moped back over to my side.

"Why does everyone but us see it?" She asked both me and Zephyr.

"Hey, you heard what Frost said. In fact, you can ask the big man for some tips when you do decide to relieve yourselves," Zephyr snickered. I sighed and turned around.

"Come on Banshee, let's find somewhere free of Zephyrs and Primes," I offered.

"Gladly," She said, frustrated.

We progressed further into the ship, running into one or two of the perverts along the way. We finally found the place where Geist and Net were working to get the computer back online.

"Hey, is it okay if we stay here for a bit, guys?" I asked the friends.

"Sure, just don't cum on any of the equipment," Net said, not turning from his work. Geist, who was leaning against the wall next to Net, stifled a laugh.

"You too?!" I groaned.

"Yeah, and we've only been here for two days, I know. Here's a tip, if you don't like it, then just have sex. It's that simple," Geist responded bluntly.

"Is there any other way?" Banshee asked, fidgeting slightly.

"You totally want to," Net shook his head, finally turning away from his work.

"Hey, you don't know about this stuff!" I defended Banshee.

"Dude, we're twenty five year old Orokin temple guardians. We didn't have a lot of free time, but the time we _did_ have! Whew!" Net gave me the 'seriously' look.

"There is no escape, you'll have to do it eventually," Geist added.

"S-shut up!" Banshee tried to resist. I saw the futility of arguing and raised my hands in surrender.

"I give up, let's just go. I can't take it much longer," I said, defeated. I began leaving the room.

"Fine, if you don't, this'll be your life," Net said from behind me as we left.

After a bit of pestering from our favorite perverts, I managed to escape the ship with Banshee in tow. I used my key to get into the Dojo and instantly went to the Storm Barracks.

"Ugh, I've had enough of that stuff. Those guys just won't leave us alone!" I collapsed on my bed, which had been pushed against Banshee's.

"Maybe they were right?" Banshee wondered out loud, having a seat next to me.

"C'mon, they're in no place to judge our relationship. Love is different for everyone," I denied.

"That is incorrect," A voice said from the door. I looked over to see Frost at the door.

"Oh fuck…" I swore, burying my face in a pillow.

"Every brain is different, but not completely different. There are recognizable patterns. For example, sexual tension is only cleared by sexual interaction," Frost tried to talk some reason, but I wasn't having it.

"Yeah, I've been hearing that all day. Just leave us for a second," I groaned.

"Volt, we are all extremely tired of trying to resolve your problem. We are your friends and we are trying to help you, but you need to be more open," Frost persevered.

"There is no problem!" I said in frustration. Frost inhaled a sharp breath. He walked up to me and grabbed my neck, lifting me into the air. Man, I pissed him off.

"I am tired of your shit!" He shouted angrily in my face "shut up and have sex!"

He put me down and stormed out of the room. I was shocked by his sudden action, glancing around in bewilderment.

"You really did it, didn't you," Banshee smirked.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one that caused this," I frowned.

"Now you're on board with the idea?" Banshee asked, baffled.

"Well I obviously did something wrong, because the last time Frost shouted in my face I broke an Orokin artifact," I explained, "and the last thing I need is Frost being pissed." A long silence passed.

"So… uh, where do we start?" Banshee asked awkwardly.

"Well not now. Let's just wait till later to make it more real and feel less forced," I shrugged.

"Oh, okay," Banshee shrugged. Another awkward silence passed.

"You know what, I've got an idea," I announced out of the blue. Banshee gave me a questioning look. I just dove in for a kiss. And thus began the make-out session.

* * *

"Hey Frost, check it out. Your little act worked," Prime waved the grandmaster over.

"Good, they were being far too obnoxious," He leaned over the chair Prime was stationed at. Several screens were up, but they were fixated on the one where the couple in question was making out. Zephyr was sat back lazily in her chair twirling her hair and looking at the same screen.

"Why don't they just fuck already?!" Zephyr shouted impatiently.

"You must be patient. They can't stall forever…" Prime grinned evilly.

* * *

"Thank you!" Net said in an exasperated tone.

"Glad you took the advice," Geist translated. I looked at Banshee, who looked as satisfied as I did. As we gradually broke the news of our decision, the sexual tension jokes subsided.

We were all sat at our table in the cafeteria. Geist and Net hopped tables every day, talking to different people. They were sitting in place of Zephyr and Hydroid, who were off doing their own thing.

"Yeah, I am too. Sure, it took a pissed off Frost to get the point across, but in the end it saved us the frustration of ten thousand sex jokes," I took a bite out of my food.

"I'm just glad I don't have to listen to Prime and Zephyr's constant complaining about it," Geist grumbled.

"Yeah, I can see that," I muttered.

We continued the conversation on for the rest of dinner, talking about a bunch of random stuff. Over time, I got this strange feeling that I was being watched.

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" I asked the group.

"Feel what?" Banshee looked around as if something had physically touched us.

"Like we're being watched," I elaborated.

"Oh, that's probably from Prime's cameras," Net said simply.

"Wait, you're saying that they're peeping on us? All the time?" I said frantically. I might have snuck a look at Banshee's…

"Yep. We saw them looking at some security cameras. Think about that later," Net grinned cheekily at me.

"I don't care," Banshee said calmly, which surprised me quite a bit.

"You don't care that Prime will have a sex tape of us?!" I asked in shock.

"Come on, sex is probably the biggest Prime summoning. It'd make me more comfortable to have her watching from somewhere else than in the same room as us," Banshee said with a 'you kidding me?' face.

"Oh… I guess that makes sense," I realized the logic in my girlfriend's statement.

"Well guys, we've got to go. The computer needs fixing and it won't do it on its own. See you the morning after," Net gave us a short little two finger salute and walked off.

"So, now?" Banshee asked.

"My, aren't you impatient?" I smirked.

"You know, I've actually wanted to do this for a while. Just… every situation I ran through my head ended badly," Banshee admitted, shrinking back a little.

"Well sure, it would've been awkward as hell, but I wouldn't have rejected you for it. I would have at least considered it. Next time something comes up, tell me," I said casually "I'm well on board with it now, so just say the word and I'll join you."

"Well in that case…" Banshee grabbed my arm and started pulling me down the corridor "to the bedroom!"

* * *

Prime sat in her chair lazily, Zephyr sleeping in the office chair beside her. She started to yawn when a sudden action caught her eye. She snapped awake and shook her partner in crime awake.

"Wha?" Zephyr suddenly snapped awake.

"Check it out! Show's starting, push record!" Prime pointed in perverted delight. Both women glued their eyes to the screen for the next hour.

* * *

**Hey everyone! No, I'm not dead (yet)! Sorry, school's been getting to me and I can't really work on writing as much as before. Plus, ****my other story's been hogging my mental capacity for a while. Check over there and you might find some quicker and longer updates (Keyword, MIGHT). Thanks for reading! Necrorizah, out.**


End file.
